Russus Fragaria
by NoirLuxure
Summary: The first time that he gave the idea of moving out a thought, he hadn't exactly had in mind the USA; but then again, when did anything ever go his way? Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**__:_ _This_ _story_ _will_ _contain_ _**Slash**_ _(male_ _x_ _male_ _relationship)_.

_Disclaimer:_ _I_ _own_ _neither_ _Avengers_ _nor_ _Harry_ _Potter;_ _for_ _if_ _I_ _did_ _many_ _things_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _different_.

* * *

A fire red headed female and a male brunette sat together beside a lit fireplace. He had silky stylishly tousled shoulder-length hair, full pouty rosy lips and big almond-shaped emerald eyes. She, on the other hand, had soft straight waist-length blood red hair, glossy ruby red lips and big round caramel eyes. He sat beside her with the side of his head on her shoulder and a hand on his ethereal features.

"What am I going to do now Ginny?" he asked after he had sobered down.

"Now you're going to rise like you always do and be the man whom I know you are" she told him as she smiled and kissed his button nose.

He frowned and sat upright. "You can't just drop a bomb on me and expect me to be okay with it" he growled.

"Sometimes, _brother_, one has to" she smiled ruefully and he switched the direction of his gaze -he didn't regret telling her the truth for she now had the chance to find someone-. "I would've loved to be your bride, Harry, but I'll be more than happy to be your sister and confidant, whenever you need me" she said with a dreamy smile. "Besides, I think you'll make a wonderful _papa_" she giggled as she tried to picture the lean male in a frilly pink apron.

He blushed slightly before his smile became hollow. With his long and slender fingers he trailed his most recent scar -which went from just above his left eyebrow and right through his eye until it stopped above his cheekbone-; at least he hadn't lost his eye.

"Will I ever find someone? I mean… when I'm like… _this_" he asked her and she frowned.

"Harry James Potter, I will not have you speak like that about yourself!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his face with both of her delicate hands. "You are gorgeous 'Ry. Heck, you should be baptized one of the Earth's seven wonders" he cracked a real smile as she caressed his temples.

"That might be a little too much, Gin" he muttered as he closed his eyes and accepted the strokes.

"Nonsense 'Ry, it's your own prejudice that is obscuring your judgment. Am I less because of the scars I carry?" she asked.

"What? No! Never! You're a very beautiful woman, never doubt that!" he screamed outraged.

"Well then, there you go. You're a beautiful man and you should never doubt it" she finished as she giggled.

"You little-"he jumped on her and a tickle war started.

* * *

The lean and tall male with long legs and broad shoulders knocked on the blue door. It was time to put an end to his unresolved issues. A tan woman opened the entrance and immediately smiled at the sight of the young man.

"Harry, dear, do come inside" she invited.

The much older woman had bags under her eyes and the wizard immediately felt guilty for waiting so long.

"Andromeda" he acknowledged with a sad smile.

"You're here for him, aren't you?" she asked with a hard glint on her eyes.

"I'll do this right, Andromeda. If you must, we can work on some visitation time and any important dates where you could have him all for yourself" he proposed as he sat on a comfortable loveseat.

She kept her face straight as she took in his new look. He no longer had the awful round glasses -instead he was wearing a pair of smart oval-shaped lenses with almost invisible frames-, his hair was shiny again, his body had muscles and was not only bones any more, his skin looked healthy and his scar was shown proudly; whomever said Harry Potter was an attractive young sorcerer hadn't seen him now, for he was the sole definition for the term _enticing_. The corner of the woman's lips turned upwards slightly; he would always be her little cute grandchild -in her eyes if nowhere else-.

"He'll wake you up in the middle of the night. He likes to change his eye-color and hair-color at least ten times each through the day. He only drinks _Jefferson's_ _Infant_ _Formula_ and likes to throw up soon after; and I'm not even going to discus dipper changing. He screams midafternoon and cries if he's not the center of your attention. Are you sure you'd like to take him under your wing?" she asked. No matter how much she loved the boy she wouldn't hand over her sole blood grandchild if she didn't consider him ready for the challenge.

The man smiled brightly. "He's my godson and my charge, Andromeda. I couldn't want him any more than I do now" he admitted with a soft fond smile and a warm gaze.

"You'll make a wonderful parent, Harry. I know that" she told him as he walked to the stair case, "You wait right there, it's feeding time anyways so he's bound to wake up shortly".

* * *

The first time he held his godson he was blood soaked and in pain. The second time it was like nothing he ever felt before. The frail body was almost weightless; as soon as the golden eyes opened they became a deep rich emerald and his hair became as black as the night. The baby giggled as the young mage caressed his face as softly as he could; a beautiful smile lit his ethereal features. It was like a connection had formed between them; and it would never break.

The man took the child with him to what he hoped would become _home_.

* * *

Harry Potter was a filthy rich man. His parents had had very successful deals and owned very lucrative self-sustaining companies. His godfather had left him with a lordship and a bank account as big as Sweden. So it didn't come as a surprise that -as he could afford anything he wanted- when he had decided that Sirius's old place was not fit to raise a child, he had gone to his friends to discuss where he should move to.

The first time that he gave the idea of moving out of Grimmauld Place a thought he hadn't exactly had in mind the USA; but then again when did anything ever go his way? Hermione dimmed the country good enough to finish high school and start university, Ginny decided that she wanted to accept a job in the Muggle Relations branch of the American Ministry, Luna found her place in the Creature's Embassy placed in Massachusetts and Ron helped Gorge open a branch right in the middle of New York's magical community. All he had to do was contact a few of the establishments placed in the country to let them know he was coming, apply for citizenship to both governments -Muggle and Magical- and find a suitable place to live; Manhattan seemed like a good option at the time.

* * *

As time went by in the new country Harry juggled with both, Teddy and his inherited businesses. For months he wrote letters and dealt with the family finances until, in a fit of stress, he dropped everything to take care of his son. He temporarily hired a teller from one of the Gringotts minor branches to deal with everything privately -in exchange of a six percent of his annual earnings-.

After the first year went by and Theodore grew -and most of his friends moved in with him, in the _mansion_ that they made him buy back when he had asked for their opinion- the young wizard had time to settle down and get used to the surroundings -for Vitto and Lummi, two house-elves, had forcefully bound themselves to the house of Potter and the house of Black respectively and took care of everything; on the condition that they had to wear comfortable clothing, wouldn't punish themselves if they made mistakes and would take as much free time as they wanted-.

When Teddy was close to being three years old Harry finally found pleasure in gardening and the study of the language of flowers. It was then that he chose to involve himself bit by bit in the chain of floristries that his mother had opened years back as she had had spear time with her newly discovered pregnancy -it had come as a joke since even the name had its birth from one of her unusual cravings-.

* * *

When an agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division first started purchasing large amounts of bouquets from one of his floristries Harry worried. Initially someone would order at least ten different bouquets and would mandate to have them delivered to different parts of the city. Then there came more petitions to each of the different branches that had opened around the country and even some back in Britain; it was then that the wizard asked to have an appointment with the head of the division.

As weird as it may sound it was then the start of an awkward yet great relationship.

* * *

When Agent Coulson first ordered a series of bouquets from Russus Fragaria there had been a crisis and a group of agents had died. From that moment onwards every time there was a major disaster or a joyous celebration the same number was called; he even had it in speed dial -and was saved by it in various occasions such as birthdays-.

When the owner of the franchise called him and with his enthralling voice asked him to have an appointment with Fury he had feared that the man would come out running, screaming and crying -as many before him- and that he would have to find a new place to save in his speed dial.

How very wrong he had been; precisely that beauty was no simple male.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door of his office and in came a man of otherworldly beauty. He was tall and had a pair of endless legs clad in beige by the softest of silks, his chest was veiled by an ivory lace dress shirt, his feet were concealed by a pair of soft petal leather ballerina shoes, his creamy snow white skin and black as night hair enhanced the silver scar that crossed through one of his bright emerald eyes. The first thought that crossed the leader's head was that this man had to be another god, another Asgardian, and somehow had to be related to Thor.

The shock soon passed and the man with the eye-patch began a long rant on the many security protocols that the man had breached -for Coulson had not had the time to concrete an actual appointment-.

"Are you done?" the captivating male had asked with a bored expression after Fury had stopped his outburst.

The older man had clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow; he had to hand it to the young man, that beauty had guts.

"Yes" he had growled.

"Is there anything illegal going on here?" the young mage asked.

Fury raised a brow and actually _looked_ at the man.

"Who wants to know?"

"The man that supplies you with an enormous quantity of bouquets"

"Ah, yes. Agent Coulson speaks highly of your shop. I can assure you that there is nothing illegal with our line of work, but we often do deal with deaths in both our personnel and the enemy lines. That is where your shop comes in" he explained as his eyes took in the stiff posture of the beauty. He was itching to throw the man through a window but it would not do to come so strongly to a male that only dealt with the aftermath of his division's worst missions.

Harry sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

"I see. It's a relief, Colonel" he told the man as he smiled brightly. "I have a strong view about right and wrong, and as I could not oversee everything that this… _group_ does I could not simply continue to work with you and your people from the dark. I have a son, and if I find _anything_ that even _attempts_ to threaten his safety, Colonel, heads will roll. Am I understood?" he asked with an ice cold voice and stone hard eyes.

Fury had the distinctive necessity of swallowing and running as hard and fast as he could. The mere idea that this model like gorgeous man could incite these feelings just from speaking and _looking_ at him had the man aching to start a full blown search on his past.

"Forget it Colonel. You won't find anything on me. A group of extraordinary people made sure of that. If you would you could say that I am in a sort of witness protection program" he explained when the older man frowned.

"I said nothing" the spy stated.

"I know that Colonel" the sorcerer chuckled, "but I know your type".

"My type?" he asked interested.

"Paranoid war heroes" he explained with a fond smile.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "And you would know that how?"

"I had a sort of uncle; he was part of a special branch of the police back home. He was one heck of a paranoid person. _Constant_ _Vigilance_ was his motto" he trailed off with a mirthful laugh.

"Back home?" he instigated for information.

Harry smiled mischievously.

"Britain, born and raised" he said mysteriously before cracking a smile; "You can always _try_ and dig mud on my name".

Fury's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"I'm here to know if you are a threat to my newly found peaceful lifestyle and I have sent myself" he answered in between chuckles. He had to hand it to the man, apart from Mad-eye himself he was the first to ever come as close to the ex-Auror's paranoia.

"And had I been found to be a threat?" he demanded with an authoritative growl.

"I would have had to neutralize you, Colonel Nicholas Fury"

"You'd have killed me?" he snorted.

"You forget Colonel, there are things worse than death" Harry drawled bitterly.

"Such as?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you consider losing your job and affiliations a fate worse than death itself?"

Fury opened his mouth to speak but the young mage was quicker.

"I am a very influential person; be it by money or other means. You are not your own boss for there are others above you; and you can bet your work that I know them. I have to go now Colonel, I have a son to tend to. Do send my regards to Alice next time you see her. If you'd like you can always call me, Mr. Fury, your _Agent_ _Coulson_ has my number. A capable man that one, don't lose him Nick" he winked and with that the beauty left a gaping one-eyed war hero behind.

* * *

From the moment that both war heroes had met a tentative friendship was made. Harry would let the man vent his stress on him and in return he would drag the one-eyed man through the long tedious hours of shopping all of his female friends threw upon him. The pair would drink together from time to time in different bars -never much as there were the occasional lose Death Eaters looking for Harry and Fury was just that much of a paranoid- and eventually the otherworldly enchanting man invited the hardened soldier to his _home_.

* * *

"You actually _live_ here?" he asked skeptically. The sheer size of the _thing_ was mind-blowing.

"I did tell you that I had financial power" defended the gorgeous man.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Having financial power and being as filthy rich as to live in an actual _palace_ is quite a different thing; and since when is this… this… this… _this_, here?"

"Well, I believe it was constructed back in 1842 but it has been kept secret since then. The only reason for me to have acquired it is because I knew the owner, and he kind of owned me a debt…" he trailed off.

As it turned out, having saved Draco Malfoy from death had turned out to be automatically a life debt. It hadn't helped that he had spoken for Narcissa Malfoy and her son in court. It was resolved in the only way that mage felt comfortable enough: Draco became his personal assistant of sorts and dealt with both his own state and Harry's. The Malfoy's old vacation resort, placed in a hidden area of Manhattan, was bought by the young sorcerer -as the couple was happy to give away anything that connected them to their dark past- and the family was free to go anywhere they wished. Time went by and Draco turned out to be a fierce business man for the fortune of both wizards was almost triplicated in barely a year -not that the beauty needed any _more_-.

"You- a debt- actually live- 1842- How in Heaven's name do I not know about this?" he exclaimed bewildered.

The mage chuckled merrily as he opened the front gate.

"I told you, it was kept a secret. There are things your bosses like to keep quiet about, you know right?"

"Yeah" he drawled bitterly. "Apparently a whole island as big as Manhattan is also covered. How does this thing not even appear in our satellite pictures?"

"Well, I believe that parts of the Bermuda's Triangle do not appear either, right?"

"Are you trying to tell me that there are other places such as this out there?"

"Well I'm not denying that no other concealed _houses_" the male's eye twitched at the expression, "exist out there; but rest assured there are none in Bermuda's Triangle. I was just trying to estipulate that this place could have been chosen _because_ it wasn't easy to find" -not that he would reveal any magically made improvements-.

"Was it?" the beauty tilted his head confused "Was it chosen because it wasn't easy to find out?"

The mage chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That is for me to know and for you to try and find out, Colonel" he batted his thick long ink-black eyelashes innocently.

"You-!" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, this way please. The ballroom is on the west wing".

"Ball room?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes well, it has a bar…" he trailed off defensibly.

"You have a bar, where you make your own alcoholic beverages, in a personal Ballroom." The one-eyed man stated as if he were a child and needed reassurance.

"Yes well, it came with the house" he tried to explain as he fought a blush down unsuccessfully.

"House, of course you would call it a fucking _house_" he muttered as he followed the other male's steps.

* * *

_Many thanks on the quick response. It made me feel **special**; having so much people reading my story was surprising._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning**__:_ _This_ _story_ _will_ _contain_ _**Slash**_ _(male_ _x_ _male_ _relationship)_.

_Disclaimer:_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _own_ _either_ _Avengers_ _or_ _Harry_ _Potter;_ _many_ _things_ _would_ _have_ _ended_ _different_ _if I did_.

* * *

When Steve Rogers first awoke he felt disoriented. He was first lied to, just as if he was nothing more than a lab rat or a threat, and eventually he was told that he had been asleep for a _long_ time -and that was really only after he had run from the installations and found the whole truth firsthand-. The world he knew was nothing like he remembered.

A safe Heaven was constructed for him where he could get used to the changes as fast or as slow as he wanted. There came lots of persistent requests that he should be taught how to behave as fast as possible but the man turned it all down as soon as they came. Only one thing made him change his mind: the New York alien invasion.

When he was forced to acknowledge that he had absolutely no idea of how the world behaved outside of a battle field he understood the need to actually have an idea, however vague, about his surroundings. It was not about the world, it was not about the knowledge, it was not about others; it was about improving his surviving skills if worst came by.

* * *

The dysfunctional group sat side by side right in front of the coffin. Steve hadn't known much of Coulson; but he did know that the man had his heart in the right place. Many agents from the agency sat with their heads bowed, mourning the loss of a great companion. A lovely smell made itself present and every head turned to observe the new arrival.

A young man, of a beauty insuperable, stood beside the wooden box. A young kid held his right hand as the other was occupied by a single white flower. The enchanting man knelt beside the coffin and placed the plant right on top of it. In one sweep he raised the child to his hip and held him tightly.

"Today we say our farewells to a great man" the musical sound filled everyone's senses. "A Sweet pea; back when the flower language was first established in France, it was said to mean a meeting and delicate blissful pleasures. What not many remember is that it also stands for departure and a 'thank you for a lovely time' -as it was customary to send secret messages between lovers in the form of a bouquet-; it meant to be taken as the ultimate farewell. Lovers ceased to meet each other because of the sweet pea" he explained as he caressed the black painted wood with his fingers.

The child giggled as he hugged the gorgeous mage. They were both dressed in conservative black outfits. The man had black tight silk slacks, a dark lace dress shirt and black as night charol shoes and small lace gloves. The youngster had a cute black gabardine suit with a white shirt underneath. The only thing that brought forth the figure were the deep ivory lilies of the valley which where intertwined with some of his long locks of hair; a single black rose boutonniere on his suit flap.

"I never knew him outside from work, for work was his life; but I do know this: Phil Coulson would never give his life in vain" he smiled brightly at the gloomy group -and it seemed to be infectious for many answered with a smile of their own-. "As a great man once told me _'to_ _the_ _well-organized_ _mind,_ _death_ _is_ _but_ _the_ _next_ _great_ _adventure'_" he explained to the group as his bright emerald green eyes trailed, one by one, every man and woman present. "He also mentioned something that will forever accompany me _'do_ _not_ _pity_ _the_ _dead,'_ he said _'pity_ _the_ _living;_ _and_ _above_ _all,_ _pity_ _those_ _who_ _live_ _without_ _love'_. Should he be right, then, there is nothing for us to pity; for in life Phil loved his work, his colleagues and was very much loved in return" the elegant sorcerer caressed the kid's hair.

Both figures started to walk past the coffin. Right before the captivating wizard went away he turned around and gave the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents a last look.

"Don't be sad for him, it was but a new beginning" with that last sentence and a sloppy smirk the otherworldly beauty left.

* * *

"Colonel Fury"

"You asked to see me"

"I would like to accept your offer sir"

"Ah, I see. You finally deem the knowledge worthy?"

"No sir. But I wouldn't like to find out that the sole reason of my failure comes from my lack of knowledge, sir"

"Very well, I'll have a teacher of sorts ready for you Captain"

"Sir…"

"Yes?"

"Could… Can this person not be an Agent? It seems that I'll have to deal with them a lot as it turns out…"

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you, sir"

"You're excused"

* * *

It was the only night that the mage allowed himself to drink any goblin made beverages again -after gaining full custody on Teddy-. The petite male let his own consciousness drift away into oblivion for a few hours that night. He hadn't really liked the Agent that much, but it had triggered old memories of a time of war. He would have loved nothing more than to bury those thoughts deep within and never have anything to do with them again; but people kept insisting that it was not something that he should do, that it was not something someone sane did. He really had only started to listen to them when they had threatened to take Teddy away.

At first he had wanted nothing more than to lash out, but then he realized that if _everyone_ said so then _he_ must have been doing something wrong. It was simple really: Tom Riddle had more than half the magical population against his ideals and was eventually apprehended; if more than half his friends and acquaintances said that it was bad for his mental health then he really ought to listen. He had promised himself and young Theodore that he would never return to his former depression.

* * *

The tall man worked himself to exhaustion, much like every other night. It didn't matter what he did; sleep would not come. He punched with blind rage and threw a roundhouse kick to the bag. Said element flew through the room and landed against a cushion.

He sobbed and crashed to the floor. Silent tears felt from his eyes as his aching hands drew themselves around his middle. Memories were starting to merge together; old and new. His friends' deaths back in World War Two where hitting him hard and now he had half Manhattan to mourn for too. He gave a broken scream as the images started all over again; much like a broken record.

His shoulders slumped as he let his head touch the cold floor. Sleep only came when he passed out.

* * *

"I have a request for you" admitted the one-eyed man.

They were at the brunette's place having a couple of drinks in his private study. Both had had tiring days and were sprawled in different couches.

"Why am I not surprised? What is it this time Nick? Is it another international crisis? I'm going to start charging you" he growled slightly. "I'll have you know that I missed my boy's fourth birthday because of you" the stunning man accused.

"And I apologized for it, okay?" he growled. "Anyhow, this has nothing to do with it" the man waved a hand dismissively as he turned around in his seat.

"Nothing ever has anything to do with it yet somehow I always end up in Belgium. Care to explain that?" the sorcerer drawled bitterly; his accent coming out strongly in his temper.

"I need you to tutor one of mine" growled the man; as he swallowed his cup in one go.

"I see… Wait- Wha-? Did you just say _tutor_?" the ethereal beauty repeated bewildered.

"Yes" he seethed.

"Bloody hell; calm down. So… this man of yours?" the mage asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"He has lost a period of… historical events" he told as a way of explanation.

"I see… No I really don't. You're not exactly explaining anything Nick" the wizard drawled bitterly.

"He first lost consciousness back when World War Two was still ongoing and remained in a coma up until a few months prior to this date" the man with the eye-patch explained as he drew a folder.

"Bugger that…" the gorgeous male trailed of as he took a sip of his glass and accepted the compilation of texts.

"It would be good if you could try and explain life and usual behaviors of nowadays society" stated the spy.

"Admit it, mate; you only want this poor guy to know about technology and how to use it. No need to lie to me Nick. I'll do what I can, but I make no promises. It will all depend on his cognitive aptitudes" the brunette explained as he read through the passages.

"I understand. He is an exceptionally bright man. He could have been anything he wanted, but he felt an obligation to his country-"

"So he is quite the uptight and holds honor high above anything else, right?" finished the enthralling sorcerer.

"Will you ever let me finish _any_ sentence?" asked a bewildered Colonel.

"Sorry" muttered the dazzling man absentmindedly.

"It's starting to become a habit. Are you even listening?" he drawled bitterly as he waved to the brunette.

"Sorry. You were saying?" asked the stunning mage.

"Forget it" he checked his watch. "I have to go. I'll call you to schedule an appointment".

"Sure thing mate; but he's not stepping inside my house until I'm sure he won't be a danger to myself or Teddy" the handsome wizard made a point of his statement by pointing his index finger threateningly.

"I know; that rascal is your whole world. No boundaries are going to be stepped. Anyway the man could use some less overwhelming environment. Maybe some typical diner?" he suggested as he took his coat.

"Sure, I'll let you know when I choose a place" answered the captivating beauty.

* * *

Harry juggled with Teddy's wizarding kindergarten, staying fit and updated on both magical and muggle arts' updates, taking care of the forms Draco had sent for him to read through and sign, taking care of most of the organization behind the many requests _Russus_ _Fragaria_ dealt with and reading the thick folder that had been so kindly tossed onto his already busy schedule; he pitied the man and would like nothing more than to help, but it was getting ridiculously out of hand. Ginny was completely immersed in her work and newly found love life, Ron was having a blast at creating new products with his brother and hardly ever was seen within the grounds, Luna was writing several pieces on unknown creatures and taking extreme care in vanquishing each and every threat to existing peace treaties to creature and their descendants -she was especially vicious on werewolf cases, as she had Teddy to worry about- and Hermione was juggling Muggle Medical School and Wizarding Healer training; all in all Harry had no one available for extra help; and the petite sorcerer wasn't about to overexert Vitto and Lummi.

With a sigh the young man sat in his private study and massaged his temples; stress would do him no good and Teddy would end up worried about him -that kid was just too much of a mother hen case; and Harry pushing his own limits never helped-.

"It must run in the family" he drawled as he reminisced his time under the care of the loving werewolf.

Messing his hair frantically, the gorgeous mage took his work phone out and dialed his '_second_ _in_ _command_'s office number.

"Russus Fragaria Central Offices, what color would you like today?" the young worker asked customarily.

"Mike" muttered the tired beauty.

"Boss! Are you coming in today? Mariana requested to have you to assist her in her upcoming birthday party" he leered playfully.

Harry shuddered at the thought of having to deal with the flirtatious woman; he had nothing against the ladies, he had enjoyed their company for a very long time, but he was not oblivious to his aching for male attention -at least not any more-.

"Sorry, not today kiddo" the stunning mage jabbed playfully as the young man was but a few weeks younger. "Actually, Mike, I…" the beauty's throat constricted and the enthralling wizard slumped in his chair.

"Boss?" asked the preoccupied coworker "Harry? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Teddy?" the man was not dumb and he knew that the kid was the world plus the stars to his friend.

"I… Yeah, it's not about him; well it is but then again that's not the main point. He's a smart kid and-"

"You're rambling" he cut in. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked somberly, all traces of his sunny personality gone.

"I won't be able to work for a while" the captivating sorcerer informed his fiend quickly.

"Okay… because?" he asked as his brow furrowed.

"A friend asked a favor; this time it may take me some weeks, months even. I can't divide my time between Teddy and Russus Fragaria. My son will always come first and we both know that by now"

"I know, I haven't forgotten" he muttered softly. "You take care, boss. And come back safely".

"There won't be any danger this time; except the possibility of passing out from boredom" the dazzling mage chuckled. "It'll just demand a lot of my time. And Mr. Anderson" the beauty drawled in his best I'm-your-boss-so-you-better-listen-to-what-I-have- to-say tone. "You better step up and take my place. I'll have no slacking off while I'm gone".

Mike laughed merrily and eventually calmed down.

"You're on boss! Can I call you if something big turns up?" he asked shyly.

"Of course! In fact I encourage it, you know how much of a control freak I can be. Did you even have to ask? The day I stop answering my phone is the day you should start working up contacts within missing persons for information; or possibly even the police".

* * *

He was starting to feel nervous. Fury had said that he was working up the details with one of his outside contacts but it had been two weeks, four days and seven hours ago -not that he was counting-.

The soldier sat in one of the wooden benches and massaged his right shoulder; he had thrown a little **too** much in the last punch. He trailed a hand through his hair and caught his breath. The blond man squared his shoulders as he sat upright. He had a demanding work out plan to see through until the end and pent up energy to release. Colonel Fury was bound to call, _eventually_.

* * *

The gorgeous mage hoisted up his five year old son onto his left hip and made his way to the play room he and Luna had constructed for the cute youngster. The wizard sat his kid on one of the comfortable burgundy red beanbags and retrieved a small book titled _Ambroise and the Fire Fae_. He sat beside the child and together they read the pages and admired the moving pictures.

"_And_ _when_ _the_ _dragon_ _breathed_ _his_ _fire_ _for_ _the_ _second_ _time,_ _she_ _threw_ _her_ _body_ _in_ _between_ _them_ _and_ _her_ _wings_ _grew_ _stronger_ _than_ _ever_" he sat upright and tickled his son until the toddler fell giggling to the floor. "Come on, little monster, its snack time".

"Da~ad" he complained as he sat upright. "You didn't finish the chapter!"

"Yes well, if you would have let me stop last chapter then we wouldn't have to stop in the middle of this one" he chuckled at his son's heart fallen expression. "Oh no, you know that won't work with me. I'm not your Auntie 'Mione" the enthralling sorcerer stock his tongue out at him.

The youngster pouted and grasped the man's sleeve. The petite mage chuckled some more as he picked the toddler up.

"Oh alright, Teddy; once we finish having some tea we can come back and read _two_ more chapters" the otherworldly beauty bargained.

_Which_ _is_ _the_ _number_ _of_ _chapters_ _left_; he drawled bitterly in his mind. The boy had him wrapped around his little fingers.

"Yay!" cheered the child as he snuggled into the wizard's embrace.

Once they entered the kitchen the youngster jumped to the light olive green bar stool and grinned viciously.

"Pancakes!" he demanded as he giggled.

"Oh, come on! Teddy!"

"You promised!" accused the child.

"Fine" he drawled bitterly. "But you better eat some fruit too" the compelling mage stated.

The youngster pouted before light shone in his eyes.

"Blueberry pancakes!" he grinned excitedly.

The petite beauty laughed heartily and gave into his son's request. Between the two -Teddy messing everything around and throwing flour everywhere, and Harry expertly maneuvering the batter out of reach- they finished a batch of beautiful pancakes. The wizard filled a plate with some blueberries on the side and sweet butter on top and presented it to his son as he filled a glass with orange juice. As the child ate the mage leaned into the counter and observed the movements the plates did as his magic worked around the mess they had created.

"Teddy?" the enthralling sorcerer tentatively asked.

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if daddy went to try and help a friend learn how to use the different electronic devices?" the wizard nervously inquired.

The child scrunched his face in thought as he tasted a piece of pancake. "Which friend?" he questioned.

The mage sighed as he approached his son and sat beside him. "Well, you remember Mr. Fury, right?" at the youngster's nod he continued. "You see, a friend of his went to sleep one day and he recently woke up… seventy years later" he giggled nervously. "The man doesn't have any memories and doesn't know how to act around" the sorcerer explained.

"So he needs help?"

"Yes, he needs help. I would be in charge of explaining historical changes and well, how to use technology too."

"You smile when you help people, dad. I like it when you smile more often" chattered happily the child and the wizard's eyes watered slightly. "You should do it! And then you could bring him home and I'll have another play mate!"

The enticing beauty bit his lower lip and smiled slightly at his son; he never ceased to amaze him. The man caressed the child's hair and kissed his nose. The sorcerer cleared his throat.

"Alright! You finish that and I'll go make that call. Vitto!" he named and a small creature made itself present with a small _pop_ sound.

"You called, Master Potter?" asked the small being.

"Yes, could you watch Teddy for a minute?" the wizard requested shakily.

"Of course, Master Potter" the house-elf agreed with another bow.

"Thank you, Vitto" he said in a show of appreciation and the creature blushed.

The mage left the kitchen in a hurry biting back a small sob. He jumped the stairs up and entered his private study to gain some composure. He leaned against the desk as glittering silver tears fell from his bright eyes and made his thick, long and curved eyelashes wet; the back of his hand was pressed to his lips.

"Damn" he muttered. He wore his heart on his sleeves and the child knew how to pull his feelings out instinctually.

The alluring wizard drew his mobile phone from his back pocket and dialed a number he had memorized. The line connected and the mage inhaled a long breath of air.

"Tell him to meet me at _Chocolate_ _Blanco_"

* * *

Seven sat sprawled around the floor; his head was resting on top of his hand above one of the couches. The material was nothing like anything he was used to; it was softer, plushier and even smelled _floral_. The soldier sighed and burrowed his head further unto his hands. There was a strange sound invading the small loft where he lived and the muscular man sprang to his feet as fast as lightning and immediately ran to the kitchen. The handsome male took the small device that was resting on top of the counter and fumbled with it until he could open it.

"Rogers' speaking" the blonde man spoke hastily, fearing that the caller would cut the connection if he didn't act fast enough.

"Captain, Colonel Fury left a message for you" a feminine voice caressed his ear. "On West 52nd Street almost 5th Avenue there is a coffeehouse named _Chocolate_ _Blanco_. You are to be there Monday the 22nd by eleven o'clock sharp. Wear your uniform; a man with a white lily will aproach you" the minute in which the last world was uttered the line was cut.

The tall soldier smiled warmly as he carefully closed the phone; the specified date was only three days away.

* * *

_If you guys find any typos and feel like telling me what they are (so that I can correct them) do enlighten me, please; the effort will be highly appreciated. Sometime after the third general correction I just stop seeing them._

_I'll try and reduce the number of mistakes on the next chapters (although I may not agree to every mistake you point out -English is not my mother tongue and **sometimes** when I'm trying to explain something it comes out wrong but is **was** intentional-)._

_8th of May, 2013_

* * *

**_Many thanks to:_**

_flamenin for pointing out the **dough/batter** problem [it's incredible, I know that I learnt that at school yet I still wrote the wrong word]_

_Kitty-Puppy-Cat for pointing out the **bitted/bit** mistake [I had corrected it in one of the versions of the chapter, for I remember changing it -and feeling stupid when reading it-, but it seems that I published a previous one]  
_

_Goldenphoenix823 and Sinclairum for pointing out my... ehem... **overuse** of the adjectives. [I won't change the previous chapters **now** for I'm feeling a little lazy, but I promise to reduce the number to a **minimum** on the next ones]_

_9th of May, 2013_

* * *

_itachisgurl93_

_I researched Captain's background -I do things like that when I'm bored; that's how this fic started *laughs nervously*- and found some interesting details: somewhere -like Wikipedia and stuff that pops out in my navigator- said that Captain America had different 'names' Stephen / **Steven** / Steve. I found it weird too, but then again… I really wanted a synonym so… yeah… maybe I shouldn't have used **that** one...  
_

_The part of sitting sprawled in the floor. I meant for you readers to picture Steve in a **very awkward** almost **humanly impossible** position; don't ask me why, because I don't know, it just came to me and I wrote it -naughty little Steve- *chuckles*_

_11th of May, 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning**__:_ _There will be_ _**Slash**_ _(male_ _x_ _male_ _relationship) in this story_.

_Disclaimer:_ _I am no master of these stories, just a humble servant of imagination._

* * *

Harry slowly slid until he was sitting on the floor. The sorcerer pocketed his phone and scrubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his gray hoody. His kid was too smart for his own good; sometimes it was scary smart -a five year old simply _does_ _not_ send his own father out clubbing-. The wizard chuckled slightly as he reminisced about the time when Teddy had pushed him out of the house and had stubbornly demanded that he went out and didn't return until he had a partner for he was the only one in his class to have a single parent. The enticing male cleared his thoughts with a shake of his head and regained his composure; once he was standing again he trailed his hands through his hair and left the room with a lazy sway.

Fury had the time, the place and all that was left to do was to get the information relied onto the _Captain_; and for both Harry and Steven to meet. Monday was barely three days away and the beauty wanted to be prepared; not that he knew what to do with a student almost a century old who believed to be in his thirties -somehow he just knew that it was bound to backfire; he just hoped that he wouldn't end up back in Belgium-. The mage squared his shoulders and strode elegantly into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for more adventures?" the man inquired tenderly as he approached his son.

"M-hm" was the noncommittal answer.

The sorcerer chuckled merrily as he gently embraced the youngster's body. The brunette petted the unruly black mane and admired the sleepy amethyst eyes.

"How about having a small siesta, Huh? I could definitely use one right now" he muttered softly to his child.

"M-hm" murmured the kid as his face was taken over by a big yawn.

"Well then, a siesta it is" he said lovingly. "Thank you Vitto, I can take it from here"

The small creature bowed profusely. "Of course, Master Potter" the house-elf agreed and disappeared with a small _pop_.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you to bed" the dazzling mage ordered happily.

"Did you talk to the man?" the child asked sleepily.

"What man?" the wizard inquired startled.

"The man you were going to help" he explained in between yawns.

"Ah, yes! _Stephen_. I contacted Nick and he said that he would deliver my message" the petite male clarified.

"And?" enquired the kid

"And I'll meet him Monday as soon as I leave you at kindergarten" replied the amused sorcerer. "Now; can we go to sleep?"

"M-hm" answered the child as he snuggled onto the beauty's chest, "but you have to finish reading the story first".

The mage sniggered but complied nonetheless; Teddy was three sentences away from falling asleep.

* * *

The muscular man spent his days completely immersed in the training room S.H.I.E.L.D. had prepared for him. He worked his body to exhaustion, and then some more. His mind was filled with different possibilities: the _contact_ could end up being a girl and he would be bound to start rambling incoherently or, the _contact_ could end up fawning over him and trying to hit on him or, the _contact_ could end up being a military man and he would have to sit stiffly until the very end or, the _contact_ could end up being a fan of Captain America and it would make him feel completely uncomfortable or, the _contact_ could end up not knowing anything about him -save for his cover- and would treat him like a retarded soldier _or_, god forbid, _he_ could end up fawning over this mysterious _contact_.

The blonde male pivoted his weigh onto his right feet and with the momentum he twirled his left leg behind, turning around swiftly, and landed the kick right in the middle of the metal practice dummy he had been using; the blow was reflected and he was thrown back. The soldier was taken by surprise and awkwardly landed in a hasty crouch; with two long strides and a graceful tactical roll he landed a series of powerful blows, only to have them returned.

Once the tall man felt that enough was enough he took the bandages wrapped around his hands off and dried the sweat that dripped from his forehead. Steve sighed and strode to the small changing room; which was part of the original structure. The man took his cotton undershirt off before regulating the water and sliding off the rest of his outfit. As soon as the warm droplets of fluid fell on top of his abused body the man sighed contently and his shoulders sagged; his muscles began to relax. The soldier used his long fingers to massage his powerful frame as water and soap surrounded him. Soon enough the tanned male was clean, relaxed and _almost_ stress free -if not for the fact that it was the next morning when he would be meting a complete stranger-.

* * *

Sunday night began with usual odyssey that was preparing the small boy to sleep.

"Daddy!" the youngster called as he ran circles around the taller wizard and, from time to time, tried to tackle the man to the ground.

"Omph!" the young sorcerer was so fixated on his son's movements that he failed to see _her_ coming.

"Harry!" the tall red headed female greeted from above him, on the floor. "Meet my fiancé" she chuckled as a man fell on top of them both.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard! Will, get off!" the smaller male growled as he tried to crawl from under both bodies.

"No can do 'Ry. There's still two more to go" the tanned brunette sniggered.

"Two!?" he squawked in panic.

"Brother" a muffled voice called and another body was thrown onto the pile of figures.

There was movement and giggling as Harry tried and successfully rose from beneath the mass of people.

"Son of a Boggart!" he drawled out of breath as someone landed right on top of him and forced his physique to melt into the pile once more.

"Well, hello to you too 'Ry. How's life treating you?" greeted a voice to his ear.

"George!" he gasped surprised before whirling around. "Close, _way_ to close" he informed startled when a freckled face appeared right in front of him.

"What's the problem little one? Come on, show your brother some love" the bigger male requested as his hazel eyes shone with mischief; the mage was hugged as he tried to escape and a sloppy wet kiss was smacked onto his left cheek. The brown-turned-red haired child giggled excitedly as his dad was passed around and smooched by different adults.

"Come on; move, people, move. _Move_ I say!" ordered the emerald eyed wizard as he fought to stand on his own.

Not even two seconds later Teddy was on top of him again; his hair as red as the reddest of roses and his eyes the deepest of sapphires.

"Pastries! You always make pastries when Uncle Ron and Uncle George come!" cheered the small metamorphmagus.

"Come on little guy, it's past your bed time" Harry chuckled as his son pouted cutely.

"But Dad!" he tried to bargain.

"Tomorrow you'll have to wake up early, remember? You have kindergarten" the sorcerer informed the kid as he caressed his head.

"But Da~ad!" the youngster whined as his hair turned brown.

"No, Teddy. Do you remember _Stephen_?" the child blinked owlishly before he nodded once. "Well I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow. You can't spend the day here son" the mage tried to placate the youth.

"But you'll get to be up with Uncle Gorge and Uncle Ron!" complained the now black haired minor.

"No can do, Monster. Come on; let's get you ready for bed"

"Oh little Harry, just let him have some fun" said the hazel eyed man.

"I for one know that you didn't always go to bed at curfew" the tallest male added his grain.

"George! Ron!" berated a flushing wizard.

"We still need to celebrate my engagement" the curvaceous female piped in.

"When we could see it coming a mile away?" Harry jabbed teasingly and chuckled when the couple blushed furiously.

"Please Dad?" whined the tall kid as his hair turned a deep red again; his bright caramel eyes shone with hope. "I promise I'll be good tomorrow"

"Oh, come on 'Ry! We all know you can't say no to his puppy eyes" teased William. It was no secret; the kid was Harry's life.

The beauty blushed profusely "How nice, go after the man that makes your meals" they giggled as his face reddened. "I'll poison it I swear!" he threatened cutely.

"Yes well 'Ry, you know we would still eat it. Your dishes are just _that_ good" answered a voice from the fireplace.

The green eyed sorcerer turned around so quickly that the surrounding adults feared he would get whiplash.

"Luna" he muttered lovingly.

A waist-length blonde haired woman stood right in front of the magnificent opening.

"Good evening, brother" she giggled dreamily.

"Auntie Moon" shouted the tall child as he ran into the opened arms of the woman. Locks of his hair twirled and became the same silvery white of hers.

"Well then. A feast it is!" George's voice boomed and everyone cheered as Harry shock his head but walked to the kitchen nevertheless.

"Come on then, let's get the _feast_ done" he smiled mischievously. "You're _all_ lending a hand, of course" he informed the group.

The three redheads and a half groaned as William and Luna dutifully followed behind the petite wizard. The mage bounced elegantly as he glided to the counter; a vicious smile never left his otherworldly appearance.

"Well then, what are we having?" he asked sweetly and everyone shifted nervously. "Come on, don't be shy, a _feast_ was it?" he trailed as his smile returned stronger than ever. Every individual shivered and they tried to think of easily made dishes; Harry was known for having a Spartan like teaching method when pushed far enough -and he seemed pushed beyond belief-.

"Well…" started Luna and the fellow sorcerers gulped. "We could bake shortcakes. They are small, cute and taste heavenly" she giggled.

Everyone nodded hastily and smiled nervously.

"Only that? Nothing more? Are you guys sure? Have you eaten? We could always prepare a main dish and dessert… No? Not even one of you? Well then…" he sighed. "I guess that would be all. I won't need any of you for this. Out you go. Just wait back in the Common Room" he stated tiredly as he prepared the ingredients. "Either you go and wait, or you stay and help me prepare a croquembouche big enough for fifty" he threatened and every last one of his friends ran horrified at the prospect; George going as far as to throw his nephew over his shoulder and sprint as quickly as his legs would carry them.

Two hours later, just past midnight, the complete group sat together enjoying spiked tea -minus Teddy- and a single beautifully decorated, and magically chilled, shortcake each.

"I'm feeling used" complained the wizard.

"Oh, little 'Ry, you know we love you. We just love your culinary skills even better" explained the hazel eyed man.

"Great to know George" acknowledged the beauty.

"No problem" the red headed mage muttered in between munches.

Harry bit his lip and threw a single red strawberry; the small fruit landed right in the eye of the muscular male.

"_**Ow!**_" he jumped bewildered as the group started laughing. "You-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as the petite male's phone started ringing. The sorcerer observed the screen; it read **[Hot Stuff]** and as soon as he eyed the name he quickly opened the message.

_**Can you contact the Belgium Ministry of Magic? ~ P.C.**_

_**Another shipping dispute? ~ H.P.**_

_**They can be quite territorial ~ P.C.**_

_**Fair enough. I'm on it ~ H.P.**_

_**I.O.U. ~ P.C.**_

_**I'll cash it soon ~ H.P.**_

"Sorry guy's, I have to make a call" he explained as he stood, "I'll be back in a few" a gentle smile was tugging at his lips.

"Is it me, or is he seeing someone?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"Well, he walked out when it was getting interesting" complained George.

"Was he texting?" inquired an amazed Ginny.

"Hey, Teddy" called Will. "Does Harry do that usually?" he probed.

The kid tilted his head to the side drowsily. "Do what?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You know, receive messages and walk out to make calls" clarified Ron.

"Oh, yes. He gets very busy sometimes, but he doesn't always leave the room" explained the sluggish child.

"Has it happened before?" asked George with a worried frown.

"M-hm, Nicholas and Jonathan call him all the time" he whispered as he curled up in one of the loveseats. "Harry says that John is one of the funniest guys alive…" he trailed off as he yawned.

"Sleep tight, little man" whispered the tallest redhead as he bended over to cover the lithe body with his coat.

"I'll bring him upstairs" offered William.

"No need; Lummi!" called the blond woman.

"You called, Master's Luna" told the small elf as she bowed profusely.

"Can you prepare Teddy and get him to bed, please?" she asked with a dreamy smile.

The small servant shifted nervously and grabbed the hem of her skirt. "Master Potter likes to do so himself, Master's Luna"

"We know Lummi, but he needs to get up really early tomorrow and we still want to talk to him. If he did so himself we wouldn't be able to be with him" clarified the blond witch.

"You would be doing him a favor, just for tonight" continued the curvaceous redhead.

"A favor for Master Potter" she bowed. "It shall be done" and with a clap of her hands and a minor _pop_, both the kid and the house elven were no longer in front of them.

"Alright, I'm stealing that phone" declared the muscular hazel eyed redhead.

"Well… Are you sure it's magic friendly?" trailed his sister unsure. "It wasn't even funny last time. He almost lost an eye" she smiled nervously.

"Well then, we tackle him" proposed the tall brunette.

"Tackle who?" inquired Harry.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**" they screamed together.

"_Silencio!_" charmed the bewildered sorcerer. "For Merlin's beard! What is it with you people?" he asked as he delicately trailed his abused ears. "Hey, where's Teddy?" he questioned. Five sets of hands pointed at five different mouths. "Right… _Sonorus!_ Sorry about that" he said sheepishly.

"Lummi" explained Ginny.

"I see…" he trailed off as the ringing started again.

_**You're an angel ~ P.C.**_

Harry laughed gleefully.

_**That I am my friend and you're abusing ~ H.P.**_

_**Why have friends if you can't call in favors? ~ P.C.**_

_**So we are friends now? ~ H.P.**_

_**You came three times to meet me in Belgium, I think we are friends ~ P.C.**_

_**M-hm, in your dreams ~ H.P.**_

_**Perhaps ~ P.C.**_

The sorcerer blushed furiously as he eyed the text.

_**You deserve a slap ~ H.P.**_

_**Next time, then ~ P.C.**_

The mage chuckled slightly and relaxed into the sofa.

"_Now!_" someone shouted and the wizard was tackled to the floor.

"What the bloody hell!"

The phone was snatched from his fingers and as quick as lightning George was at the other side of the room; Ron sat on top of his chest to prevent any movements.

"Oh my, little 'Ry. What is this? _Hot Stuff_. Now I have to meet him" he cheered and proceeded to read the recent messages.

"Leave that you bloody wanker-" Harry called but was cut by a different ringtone.

_Incoming call_ _**[Mr. Bad Ass]**_

"Brother, is there something you aren't telling us?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Who's _Mr. Bad Ass_?" inquired Will.

"Son of a Boggart! Give me that. Its work related" he cried desperately.

"Yeah, right" the hazel eyed male snorted. "_Hello?_"

"…"

"Is somebody there?" sang the redhead and Harry felt the distinct need to facepalm. Fury would most definitely be fuming next time they met -and the mage would most likely be accused of slacking off-.

"Who is this? Where's Potter?" asked a gravelly voice.

"Oh, my! Ry's a little" he eyed the subdued wizard "_indisposed_ at the time. Should I give him a message?"

"**GEORGE!**" yelled one enraged beauty.

"What's going on there?" the mysterious voice asked impatiently.

"Well… Mr. Potter is been tackled to the floor, _repeatedly_" he leered.

The man snorted "Figures. Tell him it was done"

"Oh? What was-?" he inquired but the line was cut. "He hanged up on me…" the muscular male muttered baffled.

"_Get off_" the wizard seethed. "_Ron_, _**get off**_" he instructed viciously. The wizard gulped and did as ordered. "What did he say?" the compelling male demanded.

"He said something about _it_ been _done_. Who is this guy?" he asked puzzled.

"I told you, work related. Now give me that" he extended an open palm.

"And you call him _Mr. Bad Ass_?" he inquired bewildered.

"Fine, have it your way" the petite mage took a wand seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at the phone. "_Accio!_" he intoned and the small device flew into his hand.

_**Got it ~ H.P.**_

He texted the message quickly and pocketed the phone; he wasn't expecting a reply.

"Can anybody tell me what exactly you were thinking?" he demanded.

"It's pretty simple, little brother. You read something and you leave soon after. We were curious and you kept behaving like a man in love" explained George and the enticing sorcerer was left open mouthed.

"So who's Jonathan?" piped in Ginny.

The beauty groaned and threw his body carelessly into the couch; it was bound to be a long, long night.

* * *

Steve woke up as soon as the first rays of light illuminated the room where he had been sleeping. He jumped out of bed with a bashful smile and stretched languidly. In a rousing moment of optimism he decided to alter his usual routine, and he unceremoniously dropped to the floor to work his arms, by performing a couple of push-ups. The soldier kept the pace until he felt the muscles start protesting and rolled to the side to exercise on the muscles of his abdomen. The soldier executed the routine -the one he used every morning to build his body up- with abandon. Although they were not needed, doing the repetitions gave the tanned male internal peace; he was not abusing the serum if he worked on his physic daily -or at least he felt that way about it-.

Once finished he rolled onto his back again to catch his breath. He trailed a hand through his forehead and dried the sweat with his wrist. As he felt renewed he sat upright and worked on relaxing his upper body; he began with his stiff neck, gently rotating it, and moved onto his shoulders. He stood up and walked into the bathroom stretching his legs and arms.

The soldier got beneath the showerhead and he regulated the temperature until he sighed contently and smiled thoroughly satisfied. He massaged his head and rubbed his figure tenderly as droplets of warm water trailed his physique. Steve gave one last tug to his hair before stepping outside of the stool, wrapping a towel around his waist. The soldier walked to his closet and picked the outfit which Fury had decided for him. He combed his short mane and sauntered into the kitchen to enjoy a vast nutritional breakfast.

* * *

In a room, barely lit by the ashes of a fire, on top of a beanbag, bent in an awkward position, a man slept. The sound of a small _pop_ filled the room and his eyes opened drowsily.

"Ugh- What time is it?" the wizard asked sleepily.

"Nine o'clock, Master Potter" a squeaky voice whispered.

"Teddy?" he drawled dry-mouthed.

"He's sleeping, Master Potter" the she-elf answered and he groaned.

"Great! Lummi, can you get me to my- Oh Morgana!" he whined as the cramp in his neck was killing him.

"Master Potter, sir?" she stuttered.

"No, no… I'm fine; perfectly well-" he moved groggily, testing his muscles. "Please get me to my room. Sleeping down here was definitely not a smart idea" he smiled slightly as he remembered George tackling him into the bag once he had started to leave the room -the bloke had some serious tackling fetish-. "Then please get Vitto to start preparing a fruit shake for Teddy, maybe banana-pear this time? And Lummi," his back popped and he sighed contently; "please prepare both Teddy and me a bath" he smiled languidly.

"Of course, Master Potter" she replied and with a clap of her hands he was resting on top of his bed.

The man stood up lethargically and shakily walked to his bathroom. The water was running and a couple of clean outfits he had selected the day before were laid out beside, neatly folded. The mage caressed a couple of dress shirts and grabbed a pair of white cotton socks. The sorcerer dropped the items and stepped out of his clothing to make a quick work of cleaning his body. Once he was warm, humming and spotless, he stepped outside and shivered at the abrupt change of temperature. The wizard wrapped a big fluffy towel around his body and sorted out the different outfits; with an annoyed huff he threw the towel onto the tiles and picked up random pieces of clothing -thank Merlin for color transfiguration-. The man trailed a hand through his messy locks of hair and sighed contently when his magic, in a warm wave, took care of the moisture.

The sorcerer lazily walked to his son's room and barged in to find the kid curled up in his bed. He smiled tenderly and sat down gracefully beside the small figure. The mage trailed a hand through the child's hair and softly tugged on it. When the youth scrunched his nose he chuckled merrily.

"Come on Teddy, I know you're awake. You're a light sleeper, remember?" the wizard informed his son as he tickled his sides.

"Ugh- Da~ad!" the youth complained as he tried to get the hands away.

"Oh no, you promised to behave today, little man" he chuckled as he tried to contain the gravity-defying aquamarine hair.

"But-" he whined.

"Teddy" he drawled in mock-anger.

"Oh, alright; I'm up" he surrendered to his dad's care.

"Good, I want you clean and back here in twenty" the sorcerer ordered as he got the kid on his own two feet. "Go on, get clean" he chuckled and pushed the child out of the room. "You have _twenty_" he reminded as he checked his watch; the sound of his son's laughter filling his sences. Nine twenty-five; they _should_ make it in time. "Vitto" he called and there was a _pop_ inside the room.

"Yes, Master Potter?" a voice answered.

"Can you give Teddy his shake in the bathroom?" the petite male asked.

"Of course, Master Potter" answered the small creature.

"Oh, and Vitto" voiced the mage.

"Yes, Master Potter?" inquired the butler.

"Please remind him that he _has_ to brush his teeth" requested the beauty.

"Certainly, Master Potter" replied the house-elf with a smile.

* * *

He arrived, shortly after his departure, to a rather big Coffeehouse. The double doors were made of glass and the interior was designed in an array of homey golden arabesques, warm welcoming beiges and ivories filling the endearing background. Steve walked up to one of the booths at the back corner, where he could strategically see all entries and exits throughout the shop -there was no escape route which he hadn't recognized-, and sat.

On one of the center tables there was a sole woman; she was reading a deep burgundy hardcover. A green carnation rested on the vase, at the center of the surface. In one of the stools -right in front of the elegant barista- sat a rather old man; he was drinking his beverage slowly, eating his pastry leisurely and reading the newspaper intently. And then, _he_ barged in hurriedly; small puffs of breath leaving his rosy pink lips.

He had high-rise linen beige slacks, brown eye-boat shoes, white short-sleeved undershirt, a see-through lace dress shirt and a long crude coat thrown over his shoulder together with a brown satchel dangling from his right hand. His heart-shaped face was framed by short messy pitch-black locks of hair, which defied gravity as if a woman had just trailed her hands through it. He had an easy smile and a silver scar that enhanced his delicacy. But the trait that called him in were his bight green emerald eyes, which his smart lenses could do nothing but highlight. All in all he looked as those theater and television stars.

Steve was taken aback by the compelling spell he seemed to be under. He paid attention, all right; but it had never been _that_ much. The soldier forcefully took his eyes from the captivating male and trailed his gaze through the lone street behind the pristine glass. He felt like he should remember _that_ face -and really, who could forget?-, but the sheer excitement he felt, the adrenaline running through his veins, left him sluggish to the matters of memory; or more importantly, to matters of distinctive features such as _a scar through an eye_.

It never occurred to him just _whom_ the beauty could be.

* * *

Harry ran to the crystal made entry of the coffeehouse and barged in squaring his shoulders. He was _so_ late. Damned be the traffic.

"I've never been late, but there had to be a frigging traffic jam the size of Poland _today_!" he muttered bewildered as he trotted to the back.

"Ah, what beauty is this that which walks into my bar!" called the barista. "Oh, tales will be told of this godly man!" he intonated fervently.

The petite man sat in one of the beige stools as he laughed. The sorcerer dried a few tears with the back of his hand and decided that it was as good as any other moment to check for his _student_ _to_ _be_.

A man with a strong built sat at a lone table at one of the corners; he was facing every exit. The soldier was wearing the uniform Fury had sent a picture of, and his movements carried grace which defied his mighty frame. The strong male had broad shoulders, big hands, long legs, short dirty blond hair, tanned skin, an easy smile, bright friendly eyes and an ageless face.

"Checking up on my customers, I see" jabbed the bartender.

"Oh, do shut up and hand me my flower" he growled flustered.

The older man laughed mirthfully as he took a Lily from one of the vases at his back.

"Why a Lily?" inquired the older male.

"How should I know? Fury threw the thing on me!" he said bewildered; "This morning, as I was driving Teddy!" he sighed and trailed a hand through his hair. "He even had the gall of having _me_ acquire it" the mage accused.

"You do own a chain of _floristries_, Harry" playfully informed the man.

The wizard groaned and rested his head on the counter; he extended a hand to the taller male. "I'm still waiting for it" he stated, miffed.

"Oh, alright, there you go. Please do try to keep it PG" he jabbed.

"Francisco!" he squeaked bright red.

* * *

"You must be Rogers" a musical sound filled his senses as he took in the gorgeous man leaning against the table. A single white lily rested on top of his ear. "The name's Harry. I'll be tutoring you" the captivating male informed with a lazy smile as he trailed a hand through his hair; his eyes where half lidded with mirth and drowsiness.

"A pleasure" the fighter said as he stood and shook his hand; the petite and delicate appendage was as soft as silk; a single ring on his left heart-finger.

The wizard sat down with easy grace and gestured for the blond to follow his example. The beauty trailed a creamy white long finger through his pouty lips and frowned cutely.

"You know, when I was told that you were in a coma for the last 70 years I expected to find a… _seasoned_ _adult_" Steve shifted uncomfortably but relaxed as the mage simply smiled contently. "It was a pleasurable surprise, but one nonetheless. To be frank I wasn't sure how to act around an old man that still considered himself in his thirties" he smirked cheekily.

The soldier smiled shyly even when a tame blush spread through his cheeks. "Twenties, and… I **am** a _coffin_ _dodger_" he said bitterly; it had been said in one of Stark's less… _refined_ moments.

"A coffin dodger, really?" the sorcerer asked in bewilderment. "Don't you have an extraordinary amount of self-esteem?" he asked sarcastically. "You look young and…" the mage shifted in his seat searching for the right word, "_skilled_" he soothed with a frown marring his ethereal features. "If nothing else" the charming wizard snorted; "you could run around the rooftops of this city dressed in spandex and metal, much like many men enjoy doing these days" the soldier shifted nervously and smiled awkwardly; _the_ _man_ _had_ _**no**_ _idea_.

"You know I have to ask; how much do you know about recent tech?" probed the younger male and Steve smiled sheepish.

"Right about… knowing that mobile devices of communication exist and that old things have evolved, _a lot_" he mumbled.

"I see… Well there's no need to be embarrassed here, Rogers. Up until five years ago I didn't even _know_ that mobile phones existed, much less what they were used for" at the soldier's bewildered yet hopeful face his expression softened. "I went to a very… _conservative_ boarding school. We used a uniform and were sorted into different… _dormitories_; you see there was one down beside the dungeons and two where high up in the towers… It _was_ a castle" he defended bitterly at the disbelieving face of the tanned man and sniggered when his jaw slacked. "My point is that we had to write with ink in parchments and weren't allowed any kind of technological devices" that part might have been a tiny white lie, since no one brought them in because they were _muggle_ and not because of technology per se.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking" probed the fighter.

"No, that's quite alright, go ahead" Harry approved as he smiled warmly.

"How did you… I mean… If you didn't…" he trailed off flustered.

"Get used to the… newer environment?" guessed the mage.

"Yes" confirmed the strong male.

"Well, for one I had a bright friend with me at the time who wanted to… _investigate_ the developments -so she made us, me and a mate, research together with her-. And eventually I started needing it for work; I never dived into it, I took my time and well… I think I can hold my ground around technology nowadays" he chuckled.

"You think… Do you think you could help me?" inquired the distressed male.

"Rogers, I have already agreed to this. I will see that you can text in less than a second and will be your personal demon; you _will_ learn your way around" stated the beauty seriously. "Don't fret" he added playfully, "I swear not to kill you with homework" he joked and both males laughed mirthfully. "We can take this as slow as you feel comfortable, I do have patience" the compelling mage soothed the man's fears.

"Thanks" Steve whispered.

"That's okay, Rogers. Fury can be a very… _persuasive_ man when he wants to" he drawled bitterly and the soldier sent him a sympathetic smile. "But that's enough for now. Let's eat something, I'm starving!" the sorcerer complained as he stood and waved to the owner. "Are you allergic to anything?" he asked.

"No, sir" he answered automatically and blushed slightly once he registered it. The wizard sniggered.

"Francisco, surprise us" he requested commandingly and the squib laughed openly. "Do make me a peeper tea please" he added almost as an after though as he suppressed a yawn with the back of his hand.

_That_ precise tea was one of the reasons why Luna and Harry kept going to that same coffeehouse, year after year, almost weekly -when they could manage-. The Blanco house was known for having many squibs born to every new generation; and also for keeping them inside the family. Some abandoned the world they couldn't be part of and some others found ways to join; much like Francisco himself. Malfoy was one of the first to see the potential in the merging of both worlds and had approached the young sorcerer with a series of documents -in which the mage acquired a couple of potion labs who would end up producing diluted brews, which would be then shipped to different shops to mix in with the beverages-. _Chocolate_ _Blanco_ had been one of the pioneers in the field, having signed an exclusive contract with them. The wizard couldn't have been more in love with the pepper-up enhanced tea than when he had to put an all-nighter; it tasted heavenly in comparison with the actual potion.

"Rough night?" asked sympathetically the older man.

The mage snorted. "The monster wouldn't go to bed last night. And my brothers and sisters decided that it was _high_ _time_ to visit me" he drawled bitterly. "I even threatened to poison their food!" he informed bewildered.

"Well, you do cook nicely enough" jabbed the older male.

"That's what they said..." he muttered fiercely.

"I'll have it in a few" informed the squib as he mock-bowed; "_master_" he added playfully.

"See that you do, my friend" he added borrowing the _proper_ _nobleman_ accent he had learned from the master, Malfoy himself.

"Um…" Rogers shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, right! Francisco this is Steve, my newest and _only_ student; Steve this is Francisco, the owner of this fine establishment" he grinned bashfully.

"Any friend, or _student_, of Harry's is always welcomed here. I'll be right back" he excused himself.

"Alright then, when would you like to start?" inquired the mage.

The soldier shifted slightly. "Is now too soon?" asked the fighter in a small, hesitant voice.

"Hn? No, no, sure. Ask away" encouraged the amused wizard.

"Okay…" he trailed off unsure. "Let's see… How do I…" the tanned man fumbled with the right word "_text_?"

Harry sniggered. "Well then, let's start!" the petite male stood gracefully and taking few steps drowsily sat beside the muscular male. The mage played with his satchel and he took a small and monochromatic phone out of one of the outer pockets. "This was my very first phone; it still works but I had to change the model" the mage turned the gadget on and carelessly showed it to the man. "My work demanded me to be able to receive mails and well, you can't get them here" he signaled his cellphone. "Messages, let's see. First you must look for the _Menu_, like this, and you have to select the _Messages_ icon or text -depends on the model-. Usually you get _Write_ or_ New_ _Message_, an _Inbox_ and an _Outbox_. When you receive one it is saved inside the _Inbox_ and when you send one it's stored on the _Outbox_. So far so good?" at Steve's nod he continued with a small grin. "Messages highlighted such as this, signal that you haven't opened them. See, this other one isn't" he pointed out.

"M-hm" the soldier replied as he observed everything intently.

"Well to write-" started the sorcerer.

"Caramel, Vanilla and Pepper tea for the beauty, and a Macchiato for the gentleman" informed Francisco.

"Great! I was dying here" said the beauty, as he drowned half his cup in one go; regardless of the endless steam which emanated from the substance. The mage sighed contently and used the mug as his personal heater. "Seriously, I ate no breakfast" explained the scarred male.

Steve chuckled at the cuteness of the scene before noticing the beverage resting in front of him.

"Um, I didn't order-" started the fighter.

"No worries sweetie, it's on the house. Harry here has been a regular since forever" explained the barista with a warm smile. "Should I bring you something small now and take the big guns later?" inquired the squib.

"It's fine-" started the green eyed male.

"I don't mind" piped in the soldier.

"I'll be right back then" the barista excused himself.

"-I'm not that hungry…" finished the mage. "You're starting to behave like my brothers, Francisco! My brothers I tell you!" he told the man. "Insubordination" he muttered, miffed.

Steve sniggered behind his cup and tasted the contents; it was divine.

"To write a message," he drawled; "you first chose the _Write_ option and use the buttons to well, write. You see the small letters? You press the button as many times as the order of the letter. You see _b_, well you must press the number 2, two times" he gives it to the fighter. "You try. Yes, just like that" he takes the phone back. "To send it, here, you use the options and chose _Send_. Then you either use the numbers that are saved in the phone's agenda or you dial it. To use the agenda you press these options, here **[911: Savior's Phone]** that's my other number" at Steve's inquiring eyebrow he adds "my friend's idea of a joke. You press this, and then you use the Send button again" the sound of a strange song filled them. "See" he takes his other phone; it was a Stark Industries, top of the line. "There it is; one new message" the screen read **[Petite Fleur]**. Harry levels his eyes with those of the tanned man and perceives his searching; "another joke. It stands for _'small flower'_, it's French; since I work with flowers and am so _small_, you get the rest" he said bitterly.

"Why not change it" inquired the blonde. "It's possible, right…?" he trailed off unsure.

"Sentimental value" the scarred male smiled bashfully and Steve answered it with one of his own.

"Alright, that's enough of working or studying, or whatever it is that you two are doing" interrupted the barista. The tall male had a tray on his left and a jar on his right. "Cayas Chilenas, for the cute couple" he leered as he placed the juice on the table and handed the plates.

"Francisco!" Harry cursed as Steve blushed slightly, thrown off by the casual manner in which he spoke.

The old man sniggered at the wide-eyed pair, "and Mango juice; a specialty of the house" he sang as he filled the high glass.

"Yeah, yeah; go away, you tactless beast!" growled the wizard.

"Should I take the plates with me?" the squib asked innocently.

"Don't you dare!" threatened the mage and his friend sniggered.

"Oh, all right; only because you asked nicely enough" he jabbed and left with a bounce in his step.

"Pay him no mind, he's crazy. Although he _does_ now his was around the kitchen; this place has _the_ best food ever" informed the sorcerer.

The soldier raised an eyebrow but refrained from making any comments and focused his attention on the dish. It may not have looked as beautiful as it smelled, but he was no gourmet food junkie.

"M-mm" the petite male moaned and Steve stiffened. "Thish ish goof" he voiced with a dreamy smile.

The fighter nodded rigidly and took a spoonful of the Chilean cazuela and soon understood his _teacher_'s exhilaration. If Heaven existed, then the way he felt the instant in which that godly flavor touched his tongue must have been it. Steve made a sound of approval in the back of his throat and took another bite.

"Right? I told you" voiced the wizard with a warm smile. He was chewing on a breadstick when he gazed his wrist watch. "Oh, for Merl-!" he suddenly closed his mouth and giggled nervously. "Look at the time" pointed the scarred male.

Steve did as ordered. "It sure flew…" he answered, startled. He hadn't felt so comfortable since he had first started college -back when he was still the scrawny fine art's student who wouldn't back up from a fight; and wouldn't _win_ one either-.

"I have to go, mate. How about…" the petite male took a rather advanced phone from his front pocket, "we raincheck until further notice…" he giggled nervously. "I'm packed!" he noticed baffled. What had crossed his mind when he had scheduled all those tedious meetings? "Draco…" he grumbled lowly.

The fighter sniggered at his cute scrunched face and threw the simpler phone to the scarred male. "Works fine to me" he stated amused.

The sorcerer caught the gadget swiftly. "You're an angel" he sighed exasperatedly as he slipped into his coat. "I'll be seeing you Rogers" he told the taller male as they exchanged a brief handshake. "Oh, right; before I forget!" the sorcerer fumbled with his satchel and produced a small box; he placed the monochromatic device inside and closed it. "Here, you can practice with this one. Once our _lessons_ are over you can return it to me, or sooner should you choose to buy a different one. Either way I think it'll be easier for us to work our bases with something we both know" stated the wizard as he smiled kindly.

And just like that, the beauty left. Behind a gapping Captain America was left with a box and a relatively new phone. Ahead, there was nothing but the uncertain future.

* * *

_I may have rushed the last part a little bit, but I swear this thing just would **not** end. I kept writing and writing and... Well, new ideas barged in... **Without** my permission! Then I decided that is was high time to transcribe half my notebook onto the PC. It's my personal belief that I should not take more than a week to publish a chapter (and if I can't then there's something going on behind scenes)._

_There were so any more things I wanted to add; but, oh well, that's what next chapter will be all about: things which I just could **not** add to chapter 3._

_17th of May, 2013  
_

* * *

**_Many thanks to:_**

_Akrakomatia, the coma mistake made my day; I hadn't realized just **what** it meant. **AND**, I discovered that **somehow** a whole phrase had been erased... so: thank you!_

_Fun fact? It was, I believe, 3 in the morning when I finished this._

_23rd of May, 2013_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last __**warning**__**: **__this story contains__** SLASH**__, I will no longer bring this to your attention so heed my warning and turn around __**now **__if you're against it__-although as of __**this moment**__ I'm planning on keeping this __rather __**tame**__-__**.**_

_Last disclaimer I'll present__: I'm not the owner of the great tales which started the engines of my twisted imagination; I only own the product it brought to light._

* * *

_**Did it work?**_

Harry smiled softly at the screen. Steve almost seemed like a kid with a new toy -much like Teddy himself behaved sometimes-. The mage trailed a hand through his hair and waited for the light to turn green again; he was not answering until the next stop, there was no rush. He took a turn to the right and made it to the white gold entrance; as the gate opened he texted quickly a reply.

_**It did ~ H.P.**_

The green eyed man parked his car and quickly worked his way up the staircase to the grand saloon. He smiled slightly once he saw his son's backpack hanging from the ceiling. One of the downsides of having a werewolf descendant for a son, were the hereditary traits; but Harry didn't complain as he _accioed_ the beige pack. The sorcerer walked up another flight of stairs onto the common room and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his little monster evading every single attempt, from seven different grown-ups, of catching him.

His dysfunctional family had taken the adding-people-to-their-ranks thing much like ducks to water. William Barrett, the tall, muscular and tanned brunette whose eyes were the softest of aquamarines, was one example. The American Auror had first made an act of presence in their lives when a pair of brainless wizards had intended to smuggle _Harry_; sadly the mage hadn't gone full out because of Teddy, but Ginny still melted into hysterical laughter when the subject was brought up. Eventually -and here the sorcerer had no idea _when_- the redhead and the brunette had hit it off and well, the rest is history. Charles Tenpenny was one of Hermione's colleagues and another example of his family _adopting_ people; the bottomless hazel eyed blonde was a four year older Healer whose skills had already began to be recognized across the Nation. As Ron and 'Mione had decided that they had nothing in common, save for the explosive attraction, the medical pair had, somewhere along the line, started dating; but the petite wizard couldn't, for the life of him, figure how serious the relationship was.

He stood against the archway for a few more moments before finally, pitying his friends, he swiftly caught the runt. Throwing his son over his shoulders he strode to the kitchen with seven relieved magical individuals following closely behind.

"You never did tell me he was developing his physic so quickly" chastised the taller -although it was not that difficult to be higher than the mage- brown eyed brunette.

Harry sniggered at her disheveled appearance before sobering up. "Yes well, Miss Carmichael said that it should be expected" he trailed off.

"I know, but there are so many things you need to do once he starts showing signs! You have to begin the six meditative circles, change his diet, develop a training routine, speed up his schooling-" she was at the middle of her lecture when his phone rang.

_Saved_ _by_ _the_ _bell…_

_**How much should I practice this? ~ S.R.**_

The petite mage would have laughed, if not for the miffed witch at his side. Biting his lower lip he texted a quick reply and sped up his pace.

_**Until you feel comfortable enough ~ H.P.**_

"I know this stuff 'Mione. Rest assured, I have him meditate before going to bed, I feed him with a balanced diet, we've already started sparring matches and I've talked to have him moved a few grades up" he sighed as he opened the door and sat the bubbling child on the stool. "Hermione, I've got this" he stated as he turned around, deciding what to prepare. "Monster, what would you like?" he asked softly with a big warm smile tugging at his lips.

The kid scrunched his nose in thought. "Strawberries" he decided at last.

"Fair enough; let's see… strawberries… What could work with strawberries?" the mage took a small jar from the fridge. "Yogurt?" he inquired, one of his eyebrows up. At his son's nod he switched the recipient for a small bowl and quickly sliced the red fruit. He reached one of the top drawers and took a box. He poured the oatmeal onto the mix and patiently blended it. "There you go, if you eat everything up I'll make you a special something tonight" said the sorcerer as he smiled mischievously.

"Okay" agreed the youth as he started to munch some slices.

"Okay, then. Anybody else wants something? No? Well then, either you leave me to take care of dinner or-" he was cut off by his mobile phone.

_**And if I never do? Why do you answer so quickly? ~ S.R.**_

Harry chuckled slightly. "Or you can leave me to it" he finished before replying.

_**Practice ~ H.P.**_

"So, what's it going to be?" asked the scarred male.

"I have to study for my final" informed Hermione with a nervous twitch in her hands. Charles smiled slightly at the sight.

"You know this stuff. Come on, I'll help you review" his deep voice stated.

"I've got a meeting in five" the redhead apologized as she gave a parting kiss to her fiancé.

"We" here Ron signaled both his brother and himself, "have very important papers to take care of" he explained as both males left the room.

Only Luna and William chose to stay. The blond woman to have some of his special coco and vanilla yogurt and Will to make sure that Teddy ate everything and didn't make a mess.

The sorcerer took a few different vegetables from one of the storerooms and placed them on the counter. "Can you wash them while I go change?" he asked to the tall brunette.

"Sure" agreed the man.

"I'll keep an eye on Teddy" piped in the witch as she enjoyed a spoonful of his creation.

Harry chuckled before trotting to his room. He could appreciate elegant clothing, but there was nothing better than a pair of sneakers together with his favorite gray cotton leggings, a white undershirt and a warm sweatshirt. The mage took a small shower before changing and quickly made his way back to the kitchen. Luna had already taken Teddy to the training room and William was finishing up with the carrots.

_**Try writing smaller sentences first, if you'd like ~ H.P.**_

The green eyed male texted the message, before he started chopping the variety of different vegetables; he took care of them, by themselves, and the filetto sauce first, before starting with the dish itself. He knew Teddy wasn't a fan of vegetarian lasagna but if he didn't make it that way then he would never dare eat any king of vegetables from his plate. The kid said it tasted like dirt, and he wouldn't start contradicting him; he had enough information to know it was true. He would have loved to be able to cook only the dishes the youth could flavor, but that exactly was one of the reasons why werewolf spawns never lived for long. It was supposed to continue so until the youngster hit puberty; although there weren't many known cases.

_**Thank you ~ S.R.**_

He was startled by the sound of a message but relaxed once he had seen the screen. The guy had almost given him a heart attack! The scarred male made a quick reply before splaying the last layer with cheese and stuffing the plate in the oven.

_**You're welcome ~ H.P.**_

Once everything was ready, between the tanned wizard and himself they prepared a beautiful apple pie and an orange pie -which was actually more Chantilly cream than anything else-.

"Vitto! Lummi!" he called.

"Yes, Master Potter?" followed by a "You called, Master Potter?" filled the kitchen. Both small creatures bowed profusely, ready for anything he could ask.

"Can one of you guys get the table ready?" pleaded the wizard.

"Of course, Master Potter" they chorused and William chuckled.

"Oh, shush you. Once that's ready, can you guys take the Lasagna?" he inquired softly as he opened the oven.

"Anything for Master Potter" answered the butler before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

"If Master Potter asks we do, sir" she squeaked before a clap of her hands took her away.

"I'll get the rest" volunteered the brunette.

"Thanks Will; I'll bring Teddy" agreed the sorcerer.

* * *

Steve reached his alleged _home_ and all he could think of was _"Too much"_. He sat on one of the chairs inside the kitchen and placed the small white box on the wooden table. It was as if he had just remembered he had it. The soldier raised an eyebrow before frowning and reaching for the lid. Inside there was a small tome and the phone he already knew he would find. He poked the leather cover quite a few times, making sure that it would not suddenly come to life and attack, before opening it and reading the first few pages; taking in the images, instructions and descriptions. He skipped a few and then again taking in the information his teacher had prepared for him; the wording was simple, the images were detailed and the information covered everything he would need to know to work with any phone. He smiled and went back to the first pages; if his teacher had taken the time to provide him such a detailed guide then he had no right to slack off.

* * *

Dinner had always been his favorite time after meeting the Weasleys; it was loud, messy and he loved every minute of it. Between the flirting and the joking, the Lasagna didn't last. Chuckling at the monstrous table manners Harry excused himself and walked to the kitchen.

"Guys!" he called.

"Yes, Master Potter" they chorused happily.

"Lummi, please get the common room ready for dessert and Vitto, start with the mess we've made of the dining room, please" he voiced as he started taking care of the beverages.

With a beaming smile in their faces the elves complied; it wasn't every day that their Master Potter asked so much of them, and they loved the attention.

The sorcerer finished the enormous cups of artfully decorated Mokaccino and prepared a small cup of hot cocoa and sweetened milk for the youngster. Juggling with the pies and the tray of mugs he reached the big opening and was welcomed by a round of clapping. Chuckling he handed the plates and the drinks before taking the seat beside his son.

_**I really appreciate that you take the time to teach me ~ S.R.**_

A little less startled this time, the mage read the message and, smiling slightly, he replied swiftly.

_**That's okay. You're not a bother~ H.P.**_

"Sorry about that; my student" he said as if that should explain everything, and in a way it did.

The group smiled warmly; he most definitely had a saving-people-thing, now turned teaching-people-thing.

_**Good night ~ S.R.**_

Harry observed the message and chuckled slightly. In a way he was feeling like he did when he had first started the **D.A.**; exhilarated and uneasy, but most importantly he had the distinctive sentiment of being _pleased_. He would have to thank Nick later, choosing him as a tutor had been a very gratifying decision. It was almost as good as when he had first started getting involved in the future of Russus Fragaria, if not maybe better.

_**Sleep tight, Rogers ~ H.P.**_

He replied.

"So, Harry" started Charles. "I've been told you have a love interest" he smirked at the baffled look he got in return.

"Luna asked about the times you went to Belgium to help Jonathan" piped in Teddy; "and George said that you only ever traveled for your loved ones. Are you dating John?" inquired the excited youth.

"I… _What_?" squeaked the mage. "Guys, I've already explained this! _Jonathan_ and I became quick friends when he started ordering bouquets from Russus Fragaria. And anyways I don't think his boss would be pleased with that" he stated.

"Why?" questioned his frowning son. "Nicholas is nice enough every time he comes" he piped in as an afterthought.

"Yeah… Well…" he shifted nervously; Fury would have him if he talked. "The thing is…" he chuckled uneasily.

"Spit it" ordered a bemused Hermione while William threw a spoonful of Chantilly onto his face.

"Okay! Fury is dating him!" he squeaked before licking the substance from his lips.

Luna dropped her spoon, in mid-bite, to the floor and a mirthful laugh escaped her lips while Teddy pouted cutely. George raised an eyebrow at the girl's reaction and she mumbled a small "He's a real charmer" making Ron and Harry choke on their drinks.

"But… Dad! You promised! You said you'd find a partner!" complained the child.

"Yes well" he shifted in his seat. "I never said it would be either Nicholas or Jonathan" he reminded his son as he wiped some cream from the youth's cheek.

"But you said John was one of the funniest peoples ever!" reminded the metamorphmagus.

"George is another and you don't see me jumping him" Harry informed bemused.

"But… But… _But_…" the child trailed off.

"Oh Teddy!" he sighed as he picked the kid into his arms. "Is there a problem with me being alone? I promise you that between the favors those two pull, your Uncles, your Aunties and Draco I'm more than entertained. Besides, I've got you too" he explained as he caressed the youth's curly purple hair.

"But," Teddy bit his lip; "Leon said that his papa became happier when he met his mama. I want you to be happy too Harry" pleaded the child.

"You should listen to your kid, 'Ry" voiced Ron, an amused smile tugging his lips upwards.

"I'm not so sure" trailed Hermione unconvinced. "With his luck he'll never know what hit him" she trailed of sniggering and the group exploded in laughter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" the green eyed male told them offended. "I'm not baking anything for you guys ever again!" he threatened miffed.

"Oh, little 'Ry, no need to get so defensive" voiced George. "Although I say you could be so much more _relaxed_ if you found yourself someone" he leered and a pillow found his face.

"Hey!" exclaimed Luna. "No damaging _my_ man!" she giggled cutely as the hazel eyed wizard's head awkwardly landed on her lap.

"My love!" he mock-whispered; "I'm dying! Save me with your kiss, oh fair maiden" pleaded the redhead in mock distress and the group sniggered.

"Sure" she agreed with an amused smile plastered on her face. "Let's get all those nasty Nargles to leave you alone, shall we?" she suggested.

Half the group catcalled and the others laughed at the innocent peck turned snogging.

"Iiuu!" complained the youngster, his nose scrunched up in distress.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and threw a piece of pie to his nephew. "You wait and see, young man" he threatened wickedly and the kid plastered himself to his dad.

"George!" complained the scarred wizard as he laughed at his friend's antics. "He's not _seeing_ it for the next twenty" he stated, horrified at the prospect of having _the talk_ any time sooner; it had been Hell trying to explain why he would never get a _mama_ but a _papa_ instead.

"Merlin! Why would you condemn the little runt to celibacy? Shame on you Potter" chastised Ron.

"Alright then, **you**'re giving him _the talk_" he stated smugly.

"Wha-?" chocked the lanky male.

"What is _the talk_?" asked the innocent kid.

"That is your Uncle's department, sweetie" deferred the petite mage.

"Uncle Ron? What is the talk?" he repeated the youth.

"_You_- _You're __**evil**_" accused the redhead and the group sniggered.

"Don't worry Teddy, he'll tell you when the time is right" said Harry as he suppressed his snickers. "In the meantime, more pie?" he bargained.

"Yes!" the child was quick to agree.

"Shame on you, 'Ry. You're bribing your own son!" jabbed William as most of them laughed their way to the floor; Harry's answer was a wicked smile.

* * *

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you to bed" he smiled warmly.

The child yawned wildly before blinking owlishly and latching onto Harry.

"Dad, will you read to me?"

The man smiled softly and caressed his hair as he stood up.

"Sure; what should I read for you tonight?" he asked amused as he rearranged the small body around his hip.

"_Ambroise Black and the Water Dragon_!" said the child as he rubbed his eyes. "We haven't started it yet" the scarred male raised an eyebrow at the youth's enthusiasm. "You need to read it to me. You-" the kid frowned a little bit before yawning and resting his head on top of the man's right shoulder. "You promised…" he accused.

"All right, let's get you to bed first. Is that okay with you?" he probed.

"M-hm"

The mage chuckled before climbing the stairs and walking the hallways onto a single white door. Pushing a drop of his magic onto the entrance, causing the latches to open, he walked into the dim room. He left the child on top of a small cushion and sat a few feet in front of him.

"Are you up for some work?" asked the green eyed man. "You can either do it now or tomorrow morning; I'll have to call you earlier for it" stated the mage.

"M-mm" he suppressed a yawn. "Now" he decided.

The sorcerer sniggered slightly before caressing the baby blue tresses. The wizard tapped his godson's forehead with two of his fingers and later poured his magic onto the room itself. The different rings began their cycles and the engines purred softly.

"Which circle?" inquired the scarred male.

"Circle of Knowledge" blurted the sleepy kid.

"Okay then" he agreed as his power had already began to slip into the fifth circle. The runes shone white before the enhanced backlash sent him into the depth of his mind.

Every scent ever smelt, every sight ever seen, every word ever uttered, every touch ever felt, every sound ever heard; the knowledge of thousands of moments he lived caressed the inside of his eyelids. Then, as soon as it came, the information was gone; he was not there to slip into his own meditative state but to start the process for Teddy -to help his rapidly growing self, adapt to the changes- and, of course, to stop it should anything go wrong.

Slowly the mage opened his eyes to be greeted by the soft ivory glow off the runes craved into the walls: _**Ego sum, memini**__ ~ Je suis, je me souviens_. The words echoed in the room and the walls throbbed with the power of the raw magic coursing the air. The child's lips were slightly apart and his breathing was ragged. The sorcerer trailed the outline of his scar with his fingers and flinched unperceptively.

Magical scars, especially one made by such dark spell-work, were _nothing_ like normal ones -the physically made-. For one they never truly healed; not if your core and the magic's alignments were different -and _especially_ if they were _**opposites**_-. Neutral, Dark and even some of the less than friendly Light spells would make the pain start all over again for the dark haired beauty. It was definitely handy when Dark wizards approached, for he could sense their presence based on their magic's intent, but should the curse be refueled by their power -meaning that they shot a curse at him- the downsides where _very_ unsavory; it had happened before and it was bound to happen again.

The mage applied a small _scondatto_ and both magical and physical traces of his discomfort disappeared. He could handle a little elemental and soul magic, it wasn't necessarily harmful to his own alignments; although his core was one of the most volatiles the wizarding world had seen since a couple of _ages_. Since the Golden Era to be precise, back in the times when Greece and Egypt had welcomed the wizarding world with open arms, Atlantis had conquered the Sky and Lemuria the water reigns. Then Greece ostracized the Magi, Atlantis fell, Lemuria burned and Egypt was conquered. Harry stood shakily and caressed his temples; counting to ten he depleted the runes. Time was up; Teddy was not ready for so much magic being bled into his core.

With a sigh the child opened his eyes and extended his arms for his father to pick him up. With a smile and a muttered _'spoilt brat'_ Harry complied. The green eyed wizard leaned the youth's body against his own and took in the metamorphmagus's true self; the honey colored soft brown hair, the bright molten gold eyes, the tanned skin and the painfully familiar features of both his parents.

"Come on, little one, _Ambroise_ awaits" he whispered as he walked out of the chamber and to the maximum security room -with its own set of wards, keyed to intent and a few specific magical signatures, in addition to a fully operational escape route, which ended right in the middle of New York's Department of Magical Law Enforcement-; he _did_ take his son's safety seriously.

"M-hm" he yawned as the sorcerer placed him on top of his bed and started to change his clothing. "Do I have to shower?"

"No, sweetheart; I'll call you earlier, like today. It's past your bedtime" and here he chuckled, "for _two_ days in a row" he stood up. "Wait here; I'll go get the book"

"Wait!" he shifted nervously. "Harry…" the mage raised an eyebrow. "Would you sing for me?"

The green eyed male caressed the child's hair and smiled motherly at the edgy youth.

"Feeling nostalgic?" the child nodded shyly. "Sure, what would you like for me to sing?"

"The one which makes your skin glow softly and you seem serene" begged the snowy haired kid

"Wha-? Serene and a white glo-Oh! _That_ one" he chuckled.

* * *

The man closed the door silently and padded to his own room to tend to his bleeding face. He hadn't exactly considered the meditation chamber's Soul Magic as something which acted slowly, and borrowing his own power; ergo, his newly reopened scar was bleeding black and his vision was starting to go fuzzy. Singing a magical hymn was probably not the best of ideas either, since it brought his magic to his surroundings -his skin especially-.

Harry dipped his fingers onto the wound and slowly extracted the accumulated energy before tending to it the muggle way. Once it was cleaned and clouded by a simple charm he washed his hands and trotted to the Common room fearing the worst, his brothers were known for getting into trouble when they were bored; or was it him?

* * *

The mage eyed the relaxed group, took in the mess at the coffee table and the added female. There was a scrabble board and all the words were food. The green eyed man raised an eyebrow at the chatty crowd.

"Were you hungry?" he inquired amused.

"Harry!" they greeted.

"Mate, you have to make us some brownies" ordered Ron.

"And scones too" piped in Hermione.

"Yeah, and some Margaritas to go with it" instructed Ginny.

"Hey, hey, hey, if we're going with some Margaritas then there has to be at least a Screwdriver cocktail" interjected William as he kissed his wife-to-be.

"Or a whole jar, I wouldn't mind" added George.

"Why not take the big guns? Be a sweetheart and make a seventh regiment" decided Charles.

"Should I be worried?" inquired the smiling sorcerer.

"No need, just get on with the brownies and the Margaritas" commanded Ginny.

"And the scones" piped in Hermione.

"And the seventh regiment" reminded Luna wisely.

"Agreed!" chorused the males.

* * *

His phone started vibrating as he was handing the tray of treats to the rabid crow. He took the call even as he stared at his friends making a mess of his common room; the mage hoped the elves would take the cleaning nicely.

"_Potter"_ greeted a gruffly voice through the line. _"I'm in dire need of your attention"_

The sorcerer eyed the ID and after reading the bright **[Mr. Bad Ass]** he promptly laughed; maybe that small shot he drank hadn't been such a good idea.

"Yes well, Fury, hello to you too" he stated amused by the director's antics.

"_We have a situation here, Potter"_ the spy growled roughly.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this? Huh?" he trailed off grumpily as he sobered up. "You never do call me Potter when something goes right; it's only Harry then" finished the mage with a sigh.

"_Someone has hacked into our _entire_ database"_

"And that concerns _me_ because…?" the green eyed man asked as he took a small bite from the sugary treat he had at hand.

"**Hey!**" accused Ginny as she took the rest onto herself. William was laughing behind her; she had certainly had a glass too many.

"…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the older man's silence before he started panicking slightly.

"Colonel! If you send me to Belgium one more-"

"_Your position has been compromised"_ blurted the tired spy.

The green eyed beauty froze. "Give me a second…" he took the phone from his ear. "Sorry guys I really need to take this" he stated as he jogged out of the room and entered the first secluded area he could think of: the kitchen. "Explain" he commanded.

"_Anthony Stark is a billionaire industrialist and genius inventor. He is known for being the creator of an innovative armor suit and loads of different military weapons over the ages. We have taken him in, and he has become our consultant; he is a man whose metal suit is laden with technological devices that enable him to fight crime and who we have placed in a team of extraordinary people called the Avengers"_ the older man sighed. _"And now he has hacked into my personal database; your name and address where there"_ he specified tiredly. The containment plans were not working and Stark's location had already been classified as unknown for the past days.

"And you had my data there because…?" he trailed off perplexed. "You do remember that my _son_ lives here, right?" he reminded the spy. The mansion was unreachable for as long as the individual didn't know the specific coordinates.

"_It was there because when you barged into my office, admitting to know Councilwoman Alice Sampson personally, you were immediately classified as possible threat under my book"_ growled the irritated man.

"Really?" he chirped in happily. "I got threat tags attached to my name? What exactly are we talking about here?" he cheerfully asked.

"_Extremely dangerous: possible nationwide threat; combat abilities: unknown. Flee on sight"_ he stated miffed by the jovial response. _"And that's only the beginning"_ he barked.

"Oh my, I made that much of an impression?" chuckled the wizard.

"_You threatened my job, my contacts and my organization; plus Councilwoman Sampson called me in and almost had my head for overstepping my boundaries on a high classified individual"_

"Alice always had a mother hen streak" he sniggered. "You don't have to worry, Nick, I've got top protection… _systems_" like gobbling wards, fae blood runes, dragon auras and precautions tied to external and internal killing intent. All keyed by his blood to the small Potter family gemstone, dead center in the mansion; within a room specifically warded against any kind of intruders and non-family members. "If something ever gets in… well, that'll be the day to start running Colonel. I would never leave my son unprotected" he soothed.

"_Yes well, he is not your usual bugler, Potter. Just get out of there until I have a talk with the man"_ pleaded the one-eyed man.

"Nick, I'm not a harmless little damsel in distress; you should know that by now. And anyhow, my sister's fiancé is here for the next few days. You could say that he is part of Black Ops if you'd like; only it's a more secretive organization" he explained. "I repeat, I would never leave my son unprotected" he sighed.

"_Yes well, I'll be there first thing in the morning-"_

"Nick, relax mate. No need to get all frustrated. No one, and I repeat, _no one_, would be able to get in here without me knowing it"

"_Harry…"_

"Don't, just don't Nick" he trailed a hand through his hair. "I've got this. And you should call John; I haven't heard of him for a while" he tried to divert the attention and it seemed to work just fine.

"_He's trying to lay low"_ answered the spy.

"Low enough not to call his dear ones?" probed the green eyed sorcerer.

"_Stuff it Potter"_ snarled the warrior.

"I'll stop when you stop" bargained the petite male.

"_Fair enough"_ he growled.

"You've been eating?" he asked out of the blue.

The spy snorted; leave it to Harry to worry about his health when a possible threat was pointed at _him_. _"Potter, I'm not your kid"_ he stated before the line was cut.

The mage eyed his phone with a smile and decided to bother the agent some more.

_**You should still feed yourself ~ H.P.**_

He wrote as he sniggered.

_**Potter ~ N.F.**_

The sorcerer could actually picture the taller male growling the answer.

_**I'll stop when you eat something substantial ~ H.P. **_

_**I'll take my break in a few ~ N.F.**_

It was certain that the man didn't want to take the time off to take care of his self. How exactly did the tall brunette deal with the one eyed spy he didn't know. It was time to take out the big guns.

_**Nick, either you eat now or I'll start giving away a few of your most priced secrets to Jonathan ~ H.P.**_

_**Leave him out of this ~ N.F.**_

He smirked at the quick reply; now he had him.

_**When you eat ~ H.P.**_

_**Potter ~ N.F.**_

_**Fury ~ H.P.**_

_**You're insufferable ~ N.F.**_

_**And you're stubborn ~ H.P**_

For the next few minutes Harry sniggered quietly. The man was a handful most of the time, but he had his moments -a select few-.

_**Fine I'll eat ~ N.F.**_

As he read the message, the mage bursted in a hearth-full laughter.

_**But you'll have to admit you're a stubborn ass, Harry ~ N.F.**_

_**Why thank you, Colonel ~ H.P.**_

He replied amused and slightly touched by the playful banter.

* * *

"Okay people! I'm going to bed now" exclaimed Harry as he barged yet again with _another_ tray of different pastries and a huge jar filled with a different alcoholic blend.

"Wha-?" started Ron.

"**Noooo!**" whined Luna as she sat straighter, making George snigger at her disheveled state.

"_Haa~arry!_ You can't leave us _now_!" moaned Ginny as Will caressed his distressed fiancé. "Who is going to make us treats?" slurred the curvaceous female.

"I forbid it 'Ry! Come, you must drink some more" stated the muscular redhead.

He giggled mirthfully at the sight of the man tangled up with the blond witch.

"Nah, I think I've had enough George. Besides I've got to take Teddy to school tomorrow and work out the moving-some-grades-up thing" he sidestepped wisely.

"But 'R~y" whined the hazel eyed Weasley.

"Leave it love; the Warackspurts will have a feast tonight" instructed the grey eyed female.

"Suu~ure! I know of other _feasts_ there'll be tonight" he purred making her giggle.

"Mate! I don't need to see that!" exclaimed the lanky man.

"Why not? She's hot" stated the wizard as he nipped her ear.

"And you're my brother!" cried the sapphire eyed male.

"You're only complaining because you're the only one without a date here" jabbed George as he sat straighter and hugged the witch to his side.

"Hey! Harry doesn't have one either" whined Ron.

"Low blow, mate" accused the amused dark haired mage.

"Harry's asexual; we all know that by now" decided the hazel eyed redhead.

"Hey! For your information I've had sex before!" cried the miffed green eyed sorcerer.

"Yeah, lots and lots of steamy gay sex" said Ginny dreamily.

"Hot and kinky gay sex" added Hermione

"One-night stand type of sex" clarified George "which doesn't count"

"He's got a point. It's not _date_ per se" piped in William as he caressed his fiancés shoulders.

"Bu-" started Ron.

"**Alright!** Got it! No need to go there" said the green eyed mage a little disturbed. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Do try and keep it light" he begged making them snigger.

* * *

The mage massaged his neck and shoulders as he dropped all charms and disguises from his body; the small rune engraved at the end of his scar flickered amethyst for a moment before going back to its usual emerald. The dark haired beauty twisted his body in mid-air and landed face down on top of the mattress. He sighed contently at the caress of the soft material before properly getting inside the covers. He curled up and closed his eyes; ready to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

His mind slowly drifted away and flashes of soft hair and muscular body crawled from the depths of his most sinfully dark thoughts. Soft tormenting touches, tanned skin glistering from sweat and ragged panting caressed his _everything_ before a cold shiver, ice-like and consuming, crossed his petite frame and the _lovely_ dream flew back to where it came from.

The silent buzzing of the special ward he kept in his room, which came in handy when Teddy was having a nightmare and came running looking for reassurance, woke him up. As he turned around and rubbed his eyes he took in the shadowy figure of a person; the shape of a male much too tall to be his son. There was a flash of gold and red, making him momentarily reminisce his time in Gryffindor, and cold silvery-blue light for eyes.

* * *

The group raided the storages and took any beverages they could find before finding the muffins the green eyed wizard had left in the oven. The crowd cheered and giggled their way out.

"Have you guys heard from Draco?" asked the Auror as the whole group moved from the kitchen and into the Grand Saloon; some had even started to climb the staircase.

"I don't think so… last time I heard of him was when Harry had to go to that weird Gala, and it was… what? Last Fall?" inquired Charles.

"Oh yeah! He looked **sooo** cute with the pair of deep green lace slacks and silver necktie" piped in Ginny.

"He looked Slytherin" corrected Ron.

"Yeah; that too. And his eyes? Oh, his eyes! I'm so glad Draco convinced him of using the baby blue and jade eyeliners!" added Hermione.

"But the shoes!" Luna moaned dreamily. "They were such nice shoes" she complimented and all three women sighed.

"That's not the point!" complained Ron.

The group stopped their movements and as a whole they raised an eyebrow, synchronized.

"So what is it?" inquired William. He hadn't exactly had anything in mind when he asked; he was just hammered and his brain kept binging up different people he hadn't seen in a while.

"The point is we should have him over, now that we are all together" proposed George.

"But wouldn't Harry get mad?" questioned the curvaceous female.

"He _did_ last time" reminded Hermione.

"And then he forgave" soothed the lanky redhead.

"But he didn't forget" piped in Luna, wisely taking into account his _brother_'s character.

"I say we vote" suggested Ron and soon they agreed.

"Alright, those in favor of inviting Draco over" started the muscular redhead. "I'm all in; aye!" shouted the amused hazel eyed male.

"I say nay, I'm not chancing it" stated Ginny as she took a bite from her cinnamon, apple and caramel muffin.

"Aye!" sniggered Ron.

"Aye!" shouted an amused William.

"Aye" added Charles; it would certainly be fun to spend some time with the crazy blonde.

"Nay, he'll get furious" chuckled Hermione.

"Aye!" said a giggling Luna.

"Well then, that's it" the older Weasley stood and walked to the fireplace.

"Wait!" called Ginny.

"What?" inquired an amused George.

"If we're having Draco we might as well have Neville over, haven't seen him in ages" she negotiated.

There were murmurs of approval.

"Okay then, first Draco then Neville" stated the hazel eyed wizard.

"Wait!" said a distressed Hermione.

"Now what?" groaned the redhead.

"Wouldn't that trigger the wards?" she reminded.

They stopped a minute and remembered the paranoid wizard's means of protection; they promptly groaned despairingly.

"I say we take them off" proposed Ron.

"What!?" screeched the small brown eyed brunette.

"We'll put them back up later, just enough time to get the guy's here and prevent Harry to start shooting spells; you know he asks questions later" defended the sapphire eyed Weasley.

"But wasn't Draco added to the wards?" inquired Charles, getting a little lost.

"Yeah, after the seventh time Harry almost severed his limbs he screamed, screeched and _sang_ for several hours until 'Ry caved in and altered them" sniggered George

"So then, what's the big problem?" questioned William.

"On one hand, Neville was not included" informed Hermione; "and on the other hand, when has Draco ever joined us _alone_?"

They all groaned at the prospect. The blond wizard _always_ arrived with a bare minimum of two friends and an alleged maximum of six; although there _was_ a time when he had brought a whole lot of fifty Slytherins'. Harry had almost passed out when he had returned from work.

"We'll get invaded by the snakes!" wailed Ron.

"Oh stuff it Ron, they're not that bad!" chastised Hermione with a laugh.

"I know that" he defended. "I also remember that they are gossipmongers" complained the redhead.

There was a small moment of absolute silence before all of them groaned.

"No matter, at least they'll take care of producing some entertainment" soothed Charles.

"Alright; that work's for me. Who takes the warding down?" asked George.

"Well, I can do it. He added me to the room" piped in Ginny.

"Me too" added Luna.

"How about we all go; that way we all share the blame when he goes into hysterics" proposed William, knowing fully well how mad Harry would be at them _when_ -and not _if_- he found out.

"Aye!" chorused the rest.

* * *

Harry panicked of a whole second before his instincts kicked in. The green eyed man threw the covers onto the robot and pumped, as much magic he could control on such short notice, into the rune he had engraved in his left cheek. Once he was sure his skin was coated in a protective aura, he jumped to his knees and swung one of his legs to the thing. The mage slipped out of the bed and struck the humanoid's mid-back with the side of his arm. As the figure turned around he backslapped and, later, punched its chin. He then crouched low on the ground and made a sweep with his leg, pushing the metal body onto the bed. Harry straddled the humanoid's hip and made an attempt to restrain its legs even as he pressed one of his arms onto the thing's throat and pushed it downwards.

Stark turned both over and pushed the petite sorcerer's hands up, successfully straining the wizard's movements. Harry pushed his knee up and pumped a magical lash producing the armor to fly off to the ceiling. The brunette grabbed one of the pillows and partially transfigured it onto heavy steel bar and, as the inventor fell, the mage used the transfigured cushion as a baseball bat and took a swing; Stark landed heavily on the frilly carpet -all the time cursing his idea of tracing down Fury's little **harmful** secret-. The mage jumped to the floor and pushed his delicate feet on top of the suit before the man used his boosters to lift both onto the air. Harry cursed colorfully at his not-so-brilliant idea when he slipped from the metal body and fell on top of the bed; his head landed awkwardly, banging against the headboard alongside with one of the bolsters. Soon enough Stark was on top of him.

Harry twirled his leg and latched it onto the man's back. They turned around one more time and the dark haired wizard pushed a burst of magic onto one of the robot's thigh, and then the other; successfully rendering the suit's leg useless. Stark lifted one of his hands and aimed for the head of the green eyed male as he activated the Repulsor Ray. Harry was quick to dodge and the energy collided with the wall, causing a chain reaction; the technology-**non**-friendly wards blew up and half the wall and part of the hallway were devastated. The mage cursed as the colossal noise rendered one of his ears useless before punching the guy hard on the face mask, twice. When the thing didn't move he sighed and finally sat on top of the suit, catching his breath. He slipped his fingers around the man's throat and latched his magic onto the system, temporarily stopping the life-support system of the suit.

How exactly had that _thing_ gotten inside? A death eater he would get; but a robot? Why an android? And how exactly had it gotten past the security system? Harry stood to his knees and rubbed his bleeding hand. He never saw the blue light of the mask flash back to life.

* * *

"Alright, at the count of three" whispered the stressed male.

"One" drawled Hermione.

"Two" continued Ron.

"Three" finished William

Luna took the small gem and they all held their breaths, waiting for something -anything- to happen; as nothing occurred they relaxed, some going as far as to sit down on the floor to slow their heart rates.

"Let's get the guys here" whispered Charles as he picked Hermione up with a gentle smile.

"What do I do with this?" asked Luna as she twirled the small piece of onyx around.

"Just leave it here, we'll come back later" instructed Ginny.

* * *

The green flames flared to life and three different individuals appeared; ashes twirling away from them as wind swept around. A tall, fair-skinned male with short blond hair and stunning grey eyes was the first to step forward. He had a smart dark-gray stripped suit, a blue shirt and charol shoes. Behind there was a petite woman of long dark honey colored tresses, tanned skin and deep black eyes. She was wearing a long burgundy strapless dress together with endless high-heeled sandals; a small pearl hanged around her thin neck. To the side a tall and muscular male smiled gallantly; his almond-shaped eyes were of the softest of sands, his short messy hair was a deep brown and his features aristocrat. The wizard had only a thick black shirt, ivory slacks and brown boots.

"This better be good" stated Draco with a sneer plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

"Sir?" called a feminine voice.

"Agent" retorted the spy.

"We've lost it again" she stated and handed a file to the one-eyed male.

"Just, keep looking!" he ordered distressed.

* * *

"And then… well" he leered and they laughed.

"Okay, I say we bring this up another notch"

"Truth or dare?" supplied Daphne innocently.

"Nah… too tired to move" answered Ron.

"Lazy bitch" called a smirking Theodore.

"Problem?" inquired the leering redhead, making the brunette snigger.

"Fine, what now?" questioned the former Slytherin.

"Well…" drawled Draco. "As we all know, our absent host hasn't had the best of lucks finding a partner" he trailed off with a cheeky smile.

The aquamarine eyed Auror snorted alongside others. "That's an understatement" he stated.

"Yeah, well, I say we find him one" proposed Draco. "A date that is" he specified at some of the lost stares.

"Okay… I'm listening" told George as he sat straighter.

"Theodore!" shouted the blond wizard with a bold smirk.

"On it" informed the sorcerer as he leaved the room.

"Everyone will propose a name and well vote" told Draco.

"And then?" asked Hermione.

"We'll continue when he get the rest" stated the amused mage as he arranged himself on a more comfortable position on the couch and drank half his glass.

Theodore returned with a big and see-through bowl, a small notepad and quite a few ballpoints.

"Everyone gets a piece of paper and a marker. You write a name on it and when it's your turn you say why you believe that person would be good for Harry" he enlightened as he scribbled down his choice.

"The rest of us votes against or in favor" continued Daphne copying the silver eyed man. "If it gets majority of approval it goes to the bowl. Then we review everyone in there and the top three are selected"

"Then we try and hook them up" finished Theodore as he wrote a name. "I'll go first"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't we get time to think our choices" inquired Hermione bewildered.

The Slytherins shared a look and promptly smirked.

"Suure"

* * *

"We've found a trail but it's not enough to trace it" informed the thin female.

"Keep on it, if anything gets close to the mansion heads will roll" relied the man as he sat down.

"Sir?" she inquired.

"He's friends with the Council, Hill. Work faster" he instructed tiredly.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

They were trying to sneak across the hallway and into the Entertainment Chamber –as there was an Olympic-sized pool in there– when they first heard it: ragged breathing, strange noises and colorful curses.

"He got lucky?" Theodore whispered incredulously. "He wasn't even downstairs!"

"Well, he was always one hell of a lucky person" leered Draco as he plastered himself against the door, trying to take more noises in.

The rest roared in laughter until there was a big explosion and half the wall blew up. They looked at each other nervously.

"What was that?" asked Neville as his left eye twitched.

"Accidental magic?" proposed Daphne and some of them sniggered.

"That didn't sound as him getting _lucky_" said a distressed Hermione.

"Well, he could like it rough" leered the brunette.

"Theo!"

"What? I'm just saying! We don't know what Saint Potter likes" he stated and smirked cheekily.

"Oh, Morgana!" moaned Ron. "Don't go there! Just, _please_, don't go there" begged the redhead.

William roared in laughter until he remembered something **very** important. "You guys checked the wards, right?"

There was an awkward silence before part of the hallway blew up.

"Me? It was his job" screeched Ron as he took in the destruction.

"Mine? Mate, it was his!" deferred George.

"You guy's took down his wards?" asked Daphne bewildered.

At the crowds silence the Slytherins roared in laughter.

"Gryffindors!" snorted Theodore.

"Alright! Stop for a minute!" shouted Draco before a second explosion occurred to close for them to feel comfortable. "Just, **move**!" he shouted.

"Everybody up!" ordered William "Go! Go! Go! Into the Safe Room"

"Oh I love it when you get all worked up" leered Ginny with a smile as she jumped over some rubble.

"You get horny in life threatening situations?" asked Theo, completely baffled.

"Sure; we got together when the Ministry was attacked" informed the curvaceous female.

"Mate, you're one lucky bastard" said Draco and the Auror smirked boldly.

"And again, I didn't need to know that!" cried Ron.

"Oh, leave it Ronald. Whatever moves their boat" expressed George sniggering as him and Luna opened the doors.

"She's your sister too!" screeched the sapphire eyed mage.

"And I'm perfectly happy for her" smirked the redhead.

"Thanks, brother" she smiled sweetly at his approval.

"Ginny! George!" protested Ron.

The redheads giggled conspirationally before moving forward, sharing glances and identical smirks.

"Leave it; you're giving them more reasons to continue" interjected Hermione with a soft smile.

"But-"

A red and gold man flew across the hallway.

"Wha-?"

The figure flew back to where it had come from.

"Alright... everyone who can still, move and… think clearly...just," started William but there was another big explosion. "Ah, hell; RUN!"

"Wait!" screeched Hermione

"What now?" questioned one tired Draco Malfoy.

"We can't just leave Harry all on his own" stressed the witch.

"Are you kidding me? The guy's fine" he responded.

"No! We go, **now**" ordered the brunette.

"But-"

She eyed him murderously.

"Fine!" he agreed.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We've found Stark's signal"

"Where is he?"

"This is the address, but there's nothing ther-"

"Damn!"

* * *

"Stay down!" shouted the green eyed wizard as he poured his magic onto the suit.

An array of individuals invaded his room and he almost blew them to cloud nine and back.

"Harry!" squeaked Ginny.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" leered Theodore; amused at the sight of the half-naked mage straddling a robot.

The black haired mage raised an eyebrow before he frowned.

"Wait. Why are _they_ here?" he asked confused. "And how is it I didn't feel their arrival?"

"Weell…" George trailed off nervously.

"What happened to the wards?" growled Harry, irritated.

"We might have… switched them off temporarily" stuttered William.

"You guys did _**what?**_"

"Oh relax, Potter. It's not that bad" interjected Draco.

"Not that bad? And how do you explain **this**?" questioned the beauty as he pointed at the _robot_.

"Well… um…"

"Let me guess, you shot first and asked questions later; it could be friendly" interjected Daphne.

"_Friendly?_" he repeated bewildered. "This thing was inside _my room_" he stressed.

As the group was busy bickering around Stark ejected the mask and his handsome face finally made appearance; he wasn't exactly counting with a paranoid green eyed sorcerer who had his arm ready to throw punch even without having to look. A deep voice stopped him, nevertheless.

"Wait! Not the face!" blurted the genius.

The group of magical individuals gawked, their jaws slack, at the man. Harry stuttered incongruently until a bell rang inside his mind '_he is a man whose metal suit is laden with technological devices, which enable him to fight'_.

"You're _Stark_, right?" he asked tiredly even as his arm stretched to the nightstand and searched for his phone.

"You _know_ him?" asked Neville, skeptical.

The petite mage ignored him in favor of dyaling a certain number.

"You owe me half a house" informed the black haired wizard.

"Money's not a problem" replied the dazzled man; the petite male had landed one-too-many heavy blows to his head.

"_Potter! Stark's signal was sighted at your-"_

"House" he finished with a snort. "I've got your man" he smirked as he helped the scientist up.

* * *

"So… what now?"

"Now you guys get my defenses up and running, and **you**-"

"And _**I**_, will crash on your couch" interjected the genius as he landed face first onto one of the loveseats of the Common Room.

"Did he just-?"

"Only you, Potter" snorted Draco. "Only you…."

* * *

"Good morning sleepy-head. You should hydrate" informed Charles with his charming smile and perfectly hangover-free body.

The green eyed male groaned and sat up. He hated the fact that the only spells created to chase alcohol side effects away worked for pretty much _every_ core but was rejected by his own volatile alignments; and sadly he hadn't thought of replenishing the hangover potions.

"Time?" he inquired groggily; his head was pounding, his mouth felt dry and his scar was throbbing. Overall, he felt like a train had had its wicked way with him; either that or a metal suit.

"Eight in the morning" answered the sunny male.

"And I'm up _because_?" moaned the petite male.

"That guy in the metal suit said he wanted food and went to the kitchen" replied the amused Healer as he sipped his cup of coffee.

There were bodies around the floor and on the cushions but him and Hermione where contently enough reviewing and having breakfast.

"_**What? **_He went to _**my**__ kitchen_? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" he screeched as he stood up and ran towards the entrance. "If he broke my baby Fury's _paying_…" he growled lowly.

The mage sprinted stairs down and collided with the kitchen's door, flying inside. He landed on the floor and lifted his eyes to the half-suited man. The brunette raised an eyebrow as he continued to taste the blueberry muffins.

"Problem, green-eyes?"

* * *

_Hello there! Another endless chapter…._

* * *

_**Many thanks to:**  
_

_Tipper: for pointing out my mistake on '...hanging from the **sealing/ceiling**'_

* * *

_26th of May, 2013_

* * *

_Since I've been told many times over that I'm being repetitive and slightly… em, let's say airheaded (in the nice way) with my own characters, I will sustain from publishing any new chapters until I've edited all previous and future ones._

_I apologize for this but I consider it'll be for the best since it seems my descriptions have been confusing (like the times I mention William, who is a **tall brunette,** and then Harry, who is a **petite brunette**) and my suggestions have not been taken into account._

_Once I finish chapters 1 to 8 I'll start, once again, with the weekly update of chapters._

* * *

_29th of May, 2013  
_


End file.
